How Far Will He Go?
by bonniereads
Summary: Derek and Casey are away at Queens. What happens when Derek gets himself in on a bet with a friend that involves Casey? Will he tell her, or will he just pretend it all happened naturally? Typical and unoriginal Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here. A little scared, but I need to publish it already. It's kind of already done, I just need to fill in a few spaces between everything. It might be long, might not, depending on how long I really want it to go out. I hope y'all like it. Forgive me for anything that doesn't make sense. I'm not Canadian, I'm quite American, and I know nothing else outside of here, haha. But please, be gentle, and enjoy, I guess.**

Casey sighed, finally have packed and organized every belonging of hers that she'd brought from London into her new closet at the apartment in Queens. She lay back into her new queen sized bed, loving the feeling of her soft lavender colored blanket, closing her eyes for a brief second.

"Hey, Spacey, where's my iPod?" her new, ever so loving, roommate asked her (sarcasm intended there). She peeked one eye open to see Derek, clad in his plaid pajama bottoms and baseball tee with green sleeves. She sighed, and closed her eyes again.

"Why don't you try the table, where you put it when we walked into the apartment." She said dryly.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed, both happy he remembered where it was and happy he'd bugged her for the umpteenth time that day.

They had just moved into their apartment on campus, having to share due to their parents wanting to save money. They didn't find it necessary paying for two dorm rooms for two people who'd lived together for three years already. Of course, the two of them were both disappointed that they'd have to share their college experience together, but nevertheless, they were both determined to still have as much fun as they could without the other getting in the way.

Casey was somewhat glad she was stuck with Derek. Partly because she knew she could keep an eye on him if he ever got into trouble or wasn't studying enough for his film classes. He knew already he needed to keep at least a 3.0 GPA in order to stay on the hockey team, so she was hoping that was motivation enough for him. She was also glad because she knew how harsh girls could be and was afraid she wouldn't get along with any of the University girls. She knew Derek wouldn't let anyone treat her like garbage, and he she knew his eye was out for her because they were under the same roof once again. Not that Casey couldn't stick up for herself, though. Everyone in London knew that despite the fact that she was sort of a goody-goody, she was also tough and very challenging when it came to arguing.

They'd been unpacking since the early afternoon, and had finished in the later hours of the night. Ordering a pizza was the only way they'd get any food in their bodies. Casey had only enough energy to eat two, and she called it quits. Derek happily devoured the rest of it. How he still had this energy was beyond her, but she supposed it would pay off in hockey. He wouldn't have all this energy for long and she was totally prepared for when he lacked energy to even walk through the door.

She sat on her bed after eating, texting everyone at home a quick goodnight and sending her love to them all. She already knew it would be a challenge without the people she loved to support her. It was weird going to bed and not hearing the soft hum of their home, but instead listening to the equally as peaceful quietness of their new apartment.

"Hey, Case, remember I have early morning practice tomorrow, so I'm taking the Prince." Derek said nonchalantly leaning against her doorway, taking a look around her new abode. She had eerily decorated it to look exactly like her room back home. Typical Casey to put her organizational skills to some use.

"Already?" she eyed him from her book she was now reading on her kindle. She lay on her stomach, already in her night shorts and matching pink shirt. School didn't start for another two weeks, so she was surprised to hear that he'd be starting the very next day after they'd just arrived. Leave it to Derek to cut it so close. Had she known, she would've made him leave for Kingston a few days earlier.

"Yeah, some sort of freshman orientation." He rolled his eyes. "Bring on the pain, or whatever." He sighed, backing away from the door. "Night, Space Case." He said.

"Night, Der." And that was the end of their first night alone at Queens. Nothing special. They were both too tired to argue with one another. She'd leave it to a night where they both had enough energy for the fights.

She honestly loved fighting with Derek. Not only did it get her all riled up, but when she fought with him, she studied a hell of a lot harder than usual. She'd keep her 4.0 up easily with him as a roommate. That is just another reason why having him around would be great. It was weird to look forward to arguing with him, but their fights will remind her of home, because she knew she'd be horribly homesick, and he was her taste of home, as rancid the flavor may be.

Of course he'd never know that the pros outweighed the cons when it came to living with her step-brother. The only horrible things she could think of while living with him, she could count with one hand. She knew it'd be difficult living with him. He was a slob and she had a horrible case of OCD when it came to her cleanliness. Just another thing she had to do to keep him in shape.

/

DPOV

Living with Spacey wasn't on his list of things to do at University at all. Derek threw himself onto his bed with a sigh. He'd just said his good night to her.

He wanted more than anything to live in frat house and have that full college experience. With Casey coming to the same school, he knew straight away that his parents would take the cheaper route. He knew it was selfish, but he hated the idea of living with his step-sister.

She was a keener. IS a keener. Queen of the keeners. She's a klutzy, people pleasing, keener. He knew that living would her would be nag city.

Derek could only pray that hockey, school, and his job would keep him away from Casey McDonald.

Of course there was the bright side. She cooked, that was a plus. Casey can make a killer sandwich. She was also queen of casseroles. Name any food you like, and she'll find a way to make it into a casserole. He was pretty sure she'd have pancakes for him on days he was good. That's how it always was back in London. If he'd done one good deed, he'd wake up to the beautiful smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

Another plus would be that she would clean any mess around the house, and that would be a good look for him if he brought a girl home. Girls love clean guys.

He would only pray that their schedules didn't interfere with each other's. If she ever saw Derek bring home a girl, let alone multiple girls, he'd never hear the end of it. Derek planned on getting as much ass as he did goals this season. He knew Casey wouldn't be a problem, he'd just tell the girls that she was a lesbian or was studying to be a nun or something like that. It was likely the way she dressed.

Okay, he knew he was being unfair. Casey had her moments, and he needed her to keep him on his feet. She may be a total klutz, but she was one hell of a study buddy. He needed that. He needed _her_. So maybe this all wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Should probably post slower to keep everyone on their toes, but I've literally had this written for months, and I just want to get it out there. I'll probably post Chapter 3 later today after I edit and stuff. The story builds a little more in the next one, promise. Enjoy!**

The first week of University was a breeze, really. She honestly expected way more out of it. It was exactly like high school, except everyone was a lot smarter, and slightly more mature. There were cliques that she could see. There were the sporty people, who were usually hockey, football, swim team, cheerleaders, soccer buffs, weight lifters, and runners all sat at these large picnic tables near the school garden, a little past the main quad. It was a good place if they ever wanted to throw a football or kick around a hacky sack. There were the smarter (or keen) people who just stayed in the main computer lab and talked logics and other things most people wouldn't understand. Casey surprisingly wasn't found with that group of people.

Casey had made friends quite quickly, actually. It even surprised Derek, who'd made plenty of friends from the hockey team on his first day at freshman orientation. They were all surprised by his amazing stamina, which he told Casey later that the reason it was so great was because he was always trying to run away from her. She only scrunched up her nose and replied with a "De-rek!"

She'd made friends with a couple of girls, Molly and Whitney. Of course, it was still the first week, so she really couldn't tell much about them, other than they were very kind to her. They were freshmen as well, and she found them in her Sociology 1301 class. Molly was a shorter redhead with so much energy, Casey had to squint her eyes to keep up with her silly hand gestures that she was unaware she did while she was in the midst of a story. Whitney was very calm and had long dark wavy hair and the darkest brown eyes she'd ever seen in her life. Whit had mostly been quiet, but had the most amazing sense of humor she'd ever seen on another girl. Casey felt very confident with these two girls by her side.

By week two, she still hadn't felt much pressure, but after receiving a syllabus for each course, she decided to make study charts for herself, and color code them. She loved organizing things like this. Not only did it give her something productive to do, she just loved having the ability to plan it out ahead of time.

Casey bit her lip, and got a great idea. Derek was away at practice, so the apartment was pretty much hers alone. She walked to the small kitchen, where she knew his schedule and syllabi would be on the fridge, and snagged them, making a mad dash back towards her room as if he'd walk in at any second and see her get it. In reality, he wouldn't be back home for another two hours, and she knew that.

Casey made him a more manly (green, as opposed to her pink) chart. She penciled in each of his hockey practices and games (which she found out from a pamphlet somebody gave her at school with the team's game schedules). It was very easy making his schedule, actually. She knew his work schedule, which he had penciled at the bottom of his school one. He had Saturday nights free, and the occasional Friday where he got lucky without a game. She smiled at her progress, and wrote DEREK on the top of it in dark bold letters.

She looked between hers and Derek's schedules, and ironically enough, they had the same days free. Their time on other days of the week, however, were a different story altogether. Judging from the times their classes started and ended, their work schedules, and his hockey schedule, she would only see him for five minutes a night if they were lucky. It made her somewhat sad that she wouldn't see him so much, but then again, it wasn't as bad as it would be had they not come to the same university.

She shrugged, and trudged back to the kitchen to put his regular schedules and syllabuses back on the fridge. It was then that she heard keys jiggling the doorknob. She smiled, and put his poster-sized schedule under her arm.

Derek walked in lazily and threw his equipment next to the door, and eyed her suspiciously. He wore just a white t-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts. His sneakers weren't even tied, and he held his backpack with one hand. He look beat, to be honest. His hair was going in every other direction, in and almost comical way. He closed the door behind himself and walked her way.

"What are you up to, woman? Did you make me dinner?" he cocked an eyebrow up, and pushed past her to go to the kitchen and find his food already plated on the counter covered with foil. He grinned, grabbing the plate and a coke from the refrigerator.

"I made you something!" she beamed at him and sat across the island on her own stool across from him. He eyed her from across the island and kept his eyebrow cocked up at her.

"Oh really? Made me something other than this mediocre dinner?" he teased her. The food was delicious and they both knew he couldn't lie about the taste to save his life.

"De-rek!" she shrieked, and threw a napkin at him. "I could always stop making you food and have you fend for yourself, you idiot!"

"Alright, don't get those granny panties in a bunch and come out and tell me what you made me." He rolled his eyes, and waited for her. Her smile had returned, and she reached under her arm to fling out his schedule.

He looked it over, squinted his eyes, and stopped chewing. He didn't look happy, and she could see that right away. She knew she'd made a mistake already.

"Why did you do this?" he looked up at her angrily. She suddenly felt vulnerable under his glare. She bit her lip, and tried to smile.

"Well…I was already making my schedule…and I thought it'd be fun to do yours as well…" she trailed off.

"You mean to control me as well?" he snapped. He stood up, and slid the chart to the floor.

"What are you talking about, Derek? I was trying to do something nice for you!" She stood up, too.

"Casey, just because you write down what I already know is my schedule, doesn't mean you've done something nice. I'm not one of your little pet boyfriends that you could just control everything I do." His voice was rising. She just growled, bending down to pick it up.

"It was just a gesture, the least you could do is thank me!" she yelled at him.

"Well thanks, Casey! Thanks for constantly trying to run my life and go through the trouble of actually penciling in every damn thing I have to do every day!"

"I don't have any idea what your problem is, Derek Venturi, but you better calm down! If you don't want the schedule, just say so!" she yelled at him.

"I don't want the damn schedule! And if you really want to know what my problem is, it's you!" he yelled, pushing in his stool, and staring her down, his nostrils flared out. He grabbed his plate.

"I honestly don't know what I've done to you, but I'm sorry!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Just forget it!" he yelled, and threw his practically full plate into the sink, shattering the glass. He turned around and stormed to his room.

Casey stood there, glad that he walked out because the tears started streaming down her face. What was that even about? She thought it was kind of cute that she'd gone through this trouble for him. It was harmless, really. Just because she'd made it didn't mean he had to follow it. He didn't need to react the way he did.

They'd fought countless times before, but not to the point where he actually got angry and left the room the way he'd done. As of lately, it was just a playful banter, but what just happened was beyond her and she didn't know how to react.

Wiping at her tears that freely fell down her face; she walked to the sink, reaching over the cabinet to get a small plastic bag. She slowly and carefully picked up the broken glass from inside the sink. The food was doomed for the trash can, it having shards of glass in it already.

Casey tried her best not to sob, but her breaths came out shaky, and she sniffed loudly as she tried to control the sobs building up in her chest.

She let out a squeal, feeling a piece of glass break the skin on the tips of her pointer finger and thumb. Her lip only pouted, and she ran the water over it.

"Dammit, Casey." She jumped, hearing his voice. She looked over to him, scared he'd explode again. "I can't even stay mad at you or you'll just hurt yourself." He tried to joke through angry eyes. He reached over and finished picking up the glass from the sink. She wiped frantically at her eyes and walked out of the kitchen quickly, trying to avoid talking to him for the rest of the night.

Derek stood there after she left. He didn't mean to explode at her, really. He actually quite liked that she'd gone through the trouble of making him a schedule chart thing. It was even a little endearing that she was so excited to show him she'd made it for him.

Practice was just hell on him today. It had nothing to do with his teammates, either. He was just worn out, and that brought out his grumpy side. It made him more angry that it was Casey he'd pulled his frustration out on. Derek slowly walked to the hallway, and eyed her door. Her light was still on, so she was definitely still awake. He hesitantly walked to her door, and knocked softly. He heard her intake of breath.

"Yeah?" it was a soft reply, but he heard the pain behind it.

"Case…can I come in?"

"I'm already heading to bed, Derek. You should do the same." Her voice was hard. He didn't give up, of course. He was Derek, for crying out loud. It didn't surprise Casey when he walked into her room anyways.

She just sighed, and rolled her puffy red eyes. He walked over to the foot of her bed, and sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry I was an ass, it wasn't because of you." He sighed, laying back and running his hands over his face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's just that practice was a living hell today, and the guys are getting rougher on me, and I guess I was just used to being one of the stronger ones on the team, but I'm not. So I have to work a lot harder, and that's weird for me." He told her.

Casey was slightly taken aback. He'd never shared his feelings to anybody but Marti. She didn't even know what to say. The fact that he even wanted to explain himself brought her right out of her own raunchy mood after the fight. She'd suddenly forgotten why she was even crying.

"Derek…don't…don't worry about it." She sighed suddenly, and looked over at him still lying on his back at the foot of the bed.

"That's it? You're not gonna give me the cold shoulder for the next four years?" he eyed her from his place.

"I mean, if you want me to, I will." She teased, nudging him with her foot. He laughed, and sat up.

"I guess if it's that easy to have you forgive me, I should make you mad more often!"

"De-rek!" she screeched. Music to his ears.

"I'm just joshing you, Case. But really, I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her ankle, and looked into her eyes. "It honesty won't happen again."

She shivered lightly, but he didn't notice.

"It better not." She sighed. "You really scared me for a second there." She fiddled with her fingers, which Derek had just noticed were bandaged.

"It won't…I'm sorry that you hurt yourself."

"Eh, it's really nothing." She smiled lightly. Derek sighed and shook his head. Typical Casey to just try to please him by making it seem like she wasn't bothered.

"I'll make it up to you. I'll cut it down to three pranks a week, and it won't have anything to do with your shower time hygienic products." He smiled. She threw her head back and groaned.

"There's no escaping your pranks." She let a smile creep up on her lips. He grinned, and stood up.

"You know it keeps things lively." He winked at her. He walked to the doorway, and leaned against it. "So, we're good?"

She sighed, and leaned her head against her headboard, looking him over. She closed her eyes, and nodded softly. "Of course." It was a whisper.

"Well, goodnight, Case." He lightly patted the doorway.

"Night, Der." She smiled softly at him. Derek only smiled back, and walked over to the kitchen, making sure everything was cleaned up, cursing himself for throwing his food in the sink as his hunger was taking over every feeling in his body.

He opened the fridge and grabbed everything he needed for a sandwich. He needn't go into detail of what he put into it, because he ate it so fast, he'd forgotten it was even a sandwich he was eating to begin with.

Too lazy to get up from his stool once again, he looked around the small kitchen of their apartment. Of course it was decorated to Casey's taste, mostly lavender colors (dish rags, towels to dry dishes, and the little dress she liked to put on her soap bottle). Even the dishes had their own lavender tone to them. Everything was neatly arranged from the dishes and food in the cabinets and refrigerator, to the jars on the counter that were arranged from largest to smallest.

His eyes fell on one final item that lay on the island top where he was sitting. The chart schedule she'd made him. Everything was written so neatly and with care. Even his name had its own neatness to it thanks to Case, and he honestly appreciated the time that she put into it for him.

He just grabbed the large poster and walked over to his room lazily. He looked around the walls, looking for an empty space to put it, looking between every poster he had in his room, and found the perfect place on the wall right across from his bed, and pinned it easily. He stood back and looked at it, ending the night with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is number three, y'all! Hope you like it. I'm currently editing chapter 4, and I might start editing another story soon. I'm not very good at writing, but when I have an idea, I really like for people to know about it. So please enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

All of Derek's plans with the ladies fell through according to plan, and of course he wasn't surprised. His ego was well fed, thanks to a good part of the population on campus. He was the best at what he did (which was practically everything), and everyone knew it. Casey didn't like it, but didn't complain because she was afraid he'd explode like he had over the schedule incident. So she dealt with it, and spent her study time in the library while he had someone over. It only happened once a week. Twice if they'd won a game. It was quite ridiculous, and seemed almost unrealistic with the amount of women, but it happened often, and Casey was used to it. The library was a much more efficient place to study anyways.

"Alright, Triple D!" one of his friends patted his back. They were at the garden where most of the jocks at university hung around. Derek was casually leaning against a tree with his friends surrounding him. He'd lost track of the conversation because he'd been looking down at his phone trying to remember the last time he'd called George. His dad hadn't bothered calling lately; probably trying to test his son and see how long it would take his eldest to actually consider calling the family. Derek knew that Casey probably called every other day because she couldn't stand for people to not know what she was doing twenty-four hours of the day. Seriously, though. Check her Facebook.

"Alright, what?" Derek cocked an eyebrow up at his friend.

"We're betting on _girls_!" his friend Mark exclaimed. Mark was a very mischievous guy. He had long dreadlocks that ran down his back, and cat like eyes. His tan skin could've fooled anyone into thinking he was from a much sunnier place than Canada. The girls swooned over Mark almost as much as they did over Derek. The fact that the two were both sporty guys was probably a huge contributor for the two, not that Derek really needed the help. Scoring girls was as easy as sleeping for him. Mark's soccer reputation had him at the top with Derek as well.

"Betting on girls, eh? What does this bet entail?" Derek rubbed his hands together, already up for any challenge. Derek Venturi never lost a bet.

"Winner gets the pride of a job well done. You have to get a girl to date you, and you have to nail her by Winter's Eve dance, and take her. Then you gotta dump her right after." He smiled wickedly at Derek. That wouldn't be so hard for Derek at all. It was probably the easiest bet he would ever have to win. He only smiled and threw an arm around his best friend at university. The real challenge was having the patience to keep her around for two and a half months.

"Does it matter which girl? Because I wouldn't know where to start." Derek grinned arrogantly.

"Oh, I'm choosing, and you can choose mine!" Mark nudged him with a pointy elbow.

"Oh, I know exactly who to get for you." Derek exclaimed. "You know that Martha girl from our composition class?"

"Oh man, the one with those luscious Latina hips?" Mark closed his eyes, imagining the girl's curves, biting his lip to over exaggerate how hot he thought she was.

"That would be the one!" Derek grinned.

"Done! Now are you up for a challenge, my friend?" Mark smiled that wicked smile once again.

"You honestly think that it would be challenging for me to snag a girl in bed?" Derek teased his friend. "Alright, just choose, ol' chap!" his grin as brilliant.

It seemed Mark had already known exactly who Derek would need to grab and bang by the dance, because his finger automatically pointed into the direction of the girls far off in the quad doing yoga. Derek only smirked at the girls in their multi colored sports bras and black tights that reached mid ankle.

"Is that really fair on you? I've had my time with at least half of them." Derek's smile teased his friend.

"No, not just any girl from the yoga squad…one specific girl. This girl is the biggest tease of any girl on campus. Hot as July in the desert, Der. Dancer's body, you know the works. She seems flexible enough from what I've seen her do in her little yoga circle." Mark was staring at one girl in particular that Derek couldn't see from where he was standing.

"Tease? Please, don't insult me; she won't be a tease when I'm done with her." He nodded at the girls. "Which one is she? Do I know her?"

"Definitely."

"Who, Mandy? I had her like two weeks ago, I think. Maybe that was Claire? Sadie?" He only shrugged. "Which one do I know?"

"Your roommate." Mark's voice was dark.

"Casey?!" Derek tore himself away from his friend as if he was a disease. "You're insane, Mark. Great joke, very funny." Derek visibly shuddered to show his friend how disgusting it was to him.

"I'm not joking, Derek! You wanted a challenge, and I found you one! Do you know how many of the guys have been trying to get with that since school started?"

"I don't want to know!" Derek exclaimed. "There's a reason she denies guys. She's a prude, believe me! I've known her for years!"

"Well break that cycle and make it easier for the rest of us once you're done with her!"

Derek gave his friend a warning look. "There's a reason we live together and why she is off limits, Mark."

"And why is that?" Mark's eyebrows rose.

Derek didn't know what to say. Nobody on campus was supposed to know of his and Casey's relationship. It was just the deal they had made when they found out they'd attend University together. What can Derek say, really?

"Our parents have known each other for years, and they trust me to care for her while we're here at university." It wasn't a lie, really. Their parents had known each other for years and they did trust Derek to keep her out of harm's way.

"What better way to take care of her than in her own bed?" Mark grinned. Derek felt his disgust build inside of him. In bed with Casey _The Prude_ McDonald?

"Mark, no. Just no." Derek sighed, shaking his head. "Anyone but her."

"Derek Venturi stepping down from a bet? Sorry, I just thought you were a bigger man than this." Mark mocked a surprised expression, and shrugged, looking down disappointedly. Anyone who'd known Derek for five minutes knew that pushing Derek's buttons was as easy as first grade math.

Derek got that look in his eye. "I'll do it." He mentally slapped himself for agreeing to something so fucking stupid. It just slipped out of his mouth before he can even register who it was they were talking about.

"Are you sure, I mean I know that you've got your morals and shit." Mark's smile was sickening. Derek was wondering why he was even friends with him to begin with.

"I'll fucking do it, and I'll even step up the game. If I win, which I always do, I'm putting $500 on the table." Derek grinned. His greedy side of betting was coming out and he'd already forgotten what they were betting over. He just knew he had to win.

"You're on, Venturi."

Derek smiled, shaking his friend's hand. He'd win at all costs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's 4! I wanted to make y'all wait for the chapters, but I'm so anxious to get it out of my system already. Like I said, I've had it written for a while now! Ch. 5 is in the works, but I have like 2/3 of it done.**

**Also, Happy Birthday to Michael Seater! :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Derek started slowly. First he would stop pranking her, which she didn't mind at all. Casey just figured he was exhausted from practice was all, so she didn't bother bringing it up. He'd probably start again once she mentioned anything. He then started being polite and doing all the chores in the house that she would normally do. Say, like wash dishes when she cooked, throw out the trash, sweep the floor. Little things like that. Casey had no complaints! He was actually good at it, why would she?

It was when he started offering gentle smiles when she would crack one of her lame jokes that Casey was getting freaked out. He would usually roll his eyes and purposely bump into her to make her stop talking. Honestly, the smiles were encouraging it. She obviously knew something was up, but refused to bring it up, partly because she enjoyed the special treatment so much. Special treatment from Derek was more than she could ever imagine from him. She felt as if she must be doing something right.

Derek realized that being nice to Casey wasn't so hard at all; it was actually as easy as breathing. He'd spent so much time disliking her that he never realized all the good aspects about Casey. Like the fact that she was a great cook, she was brilliant with keeping a conversation going, and she actually had a really nice smile. It creeped him out how much he was actually enjoying the idea of possibly sleeping with her. He still knew it would be a challenge getting her in bed. Before he'd taken the time to be nice to her, he'd be disgusted with the idea of sleeping in the same bed together, let alone actually performing these kind of activities in it, but with careful observation, Casey McDonald was just the type of girl he'd bring home to meet the parents…you know, if they didn't share parents. He never saw her as a step-sister, let alone a sister, though. She was more like an acquaintance that he got stuck with for life. A very attractive one at that.

The weird part about getting to know Casey was that he already knew everything about her. He knew her favorite colors, bands, what made her tick, what made her smile, her favorite artist, favorite poet, what she cares about the most, the amount of guys she's dated in her lifetime, size bra, size panties, size pants/shirts/shorts/shoes, and lastly, he knew just how predictable she was and just how unpredictable she can be. Casey McDonald wasn't so complex, but at the same time was the hardest puzzle he'd ever have to deal with.

"So, Casey…" the day finally came when Derek decided he may as well get it over with and ask her out.

"So, Derek…" she teased, turning the page in her text book, not looking at him. They were in the living room, and Casey was on the floor between the couch and the coffee table doing homework with the television on low volume.

"You wanna like…go to a movie or whatever on Friday?" he sat on his recliner nonchalantly and turned up the volume on the TV. Casey's head snapped up and she looked at him suspiciously.

"With you?"

"Yes, with me, why else would I be asking?" he rolled his eyes, landing them on her face. She looked dumbfounded, honestly.

"I'm just confused, you never try to hang-out with me outside of the apartment or family dinners…what's the catch?" she leaned against her elbow with her chin in the palm of her hand, and studied his face. She can catch a lie from Derek anywhere.

"You know…just wanna spend time with you."

"Why?" she sighed, running her hand through her hair. Derek leaned his head back, and groaned.

"Can't you just say yes or no?"

"Are you paying?"

"If I say yes, will there be more questions?" he looked at her. This was way more difficult than asking any other girl out. He'd known this girl for almost five years now and was never allowed to turn his charm on for her, it was weird starting now.

"So you're paying?" she smiled.

"Yes, okay?!"

Casey only smiled as a blush ran against her cheeks. "Are you asking me on a date, Derek Venturi?" she asked shyly.

"I'll probably take it back if you keep acting so girly!"

She giggled, and looked down. This reaction gave Derek a weird feeling in his stomach. Was he actually pleased that she seemed so endeared by him asking her out? Oh, God, this wasn't good…

"Well, the answer is yes." She grinned, and stood up.

"Really?" he didn't know if she was pranking him back or something. Casey collected her books and stood next to him.

"I said yes, didn't I? I've honestly wondered why it's taken you so long to finally ask." She shook her head, and shifted her books to her hip and looked down at him with half a smile.

"You expected this?" his eyebrows rose. He thought he'd been pretty nonchalant around her.

"Well, you have been especially nice to me lately. You've also been pretty good about cleaning up and studying for your classes around me." She shrugged. "I figured you were buttering me up for something."

Derek didn't know what to say. She was being too cool about this, and was just waiting for that Casey freak out that was always on the edge of any given situation that would possibly be out of her plans.

"You're not gonna freak out that you're going on a date with your step-brother?" he was watching her, wanting to mentally note the exact moment that this all clicked in her head.

She just sighed, frustrated with his questions. "I've obviously thought this through, Der. Even before we started university." She blushed a little at that last sentence.

"Before university?" Derek was slightly amused. Such a bold confession from Casey. Goody-two-shoes Casey McDonald has thought about dating her step brother.

"Oh, don't act so surprised, Derek!" she laughed out, and sat on the arm of couch beside his recliner, placing her books in her laps. "We were fifteen when we first met, don't you think I've even debated the possibilities? I mean, yeah it would be weird telling the folks and the sibs, but I think they'd have to live with it. We are adults, after all."

He had to admit she had a point. Of course he thought about it a lot when they'd first met, but never really acted upon it. They were supposed to be siblings for Christ's sakes! Of course it was impossible for either to see each other in that way and decided that it was more like they were roommates living together and having to acknowledge one another for the rest of their lives.

"Okay, okay, you got me." He grinned at her. "Since when did you become the rational one?"

Casey only shook her head and smiled. She looked down at the books in her laps, and shrugged. "It's just a date, anyways. It's not like you're actually my boyfriend."

"What if I wanted to be?" he blurted out without thinking about it. _Where did that come from?_

There was a long silence after that, the two just looking at each other. He didn't know what to say. He was honestly a little embarrassed about his silly little question, and broke the gaze first, surprising Casey.

"Well, we'll see how you do on the first date, yeah?" she laughed a little, and stood up again.

Derek managed a smile, and shrugged, "You won't be able to stay away." He winked at her, and a giggle erupted from her chest, and she covered her mouth.

She walked towards the hallway to her room. "I'm not just another girl, Der. Remember that. There's more to me than tits and an ass." And she was in her room.

His mouth hung low, mostly because Casey said _tits_ and _ass_. He sort of wanted to laugh. If she'd only known what he was up to. She'd have messed him up so badly, they would have her arrested, and he'd never be able to walk again. Though, he was quite satisfied that it was so easy to get her to say yes. He was obviously doing something right, and he liked being nice to her. Not that he'd completely stopped teasing her, though. They weren't Casey and Derek without the friendly banter.

He got a funny feeling in his stomach thinking about Casey genuinely wanting to spend a Friday night with him. It even made him involuntarily smile. He didn't even realize he was smiling until he felt sore from his cheeks. He can only shrug this reaction off. He was just happy to be winning the bet so far.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's 5! Hope you guys like it. Check the bottom of the page for more info about the next chapter. I'd post it here but I don't want to ruin anything.**

**Another Happy Birthday to Michael Seater! He's six years older than me, but idc. I love the guy, okay? A girl can dream. **

**Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was barely Thursday, so they both had to wait another day before the big "date". Derek wasn't worried, or so he thought. At first, he figured it would be like taking any other girl out. That was until he realized the last girl he really took out was Emily, and that girl would be happy with anything as long as she was able to keep her lips against his neck. Casey was more complex than her best friend. It took more than just sitting around with her to make her happy.

He realized he'd have to keep conversation going if they went for dinner. And that was when he realized he had to take her to dinner. Emily was the last girl he'd taken to dinner, and even then she was a motor mouth so it really wasn't hard trying to keep conversation with Emily the gossip. Why did he date her again? That relationship was unbelievably unrealistic. Probably just to make Casey mad, like always.

Of course, he didn't know why he worried so much. Keeping conversation with Casey is as easy as breathing. Dinner and a movie sounded safe enough for the first date, he guessed. It was just Casey. She tried to act like she was high maintenance, but in reality she just liked guys who opened doors for her and pulled out her chair. Ivanhoe, right? Seemed simple enough.

Casey burst into the apartment with a smile on her face, and looked at him confused. He wasn't supposed to be home, he was supposed to be at practice.

"Wha—"

"Canceled practice, coach's wife went into labor. Off until Monday." He said with his mouth full of pizza bites that Casey had bought for herself.

"Just help yourself to my food, that's fine." She rolled her eyes, and went to her room.

"Thanks!" he called after her. He was really glad practice was canceled. It seemed like he rarely had enough time to himself lately, what with working, studying, and hockey. He usually worked on Monday-Wednesdays and Sundays. He didn't make much, but he liked having something to do and the extra money. The work time during the week was usually between classes and before practice. It wasn't as hectic as it sounded, really.

Casey emerged from her room wearing a fitted navy blue cotton t-shirt and her black yoga pants that reached mid ankle. Her hair was neatly brushed and pulled into a loose bun.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she questioned him, grabbing a pizza bite and popping it in her mouth. It wasn't often she ate unhealthy food, but she'd been really good lately, so why not. The reason she even bought pizza bites was because she wanted to cheat on her health craze eventually.

"Probably going to relax, I don't really have days off very often." He shrugged. She smiled softly, and he got that weird feeling in his stomach again.

"You should, you deserve it." She reached over, and fixed his hair out of his face, and looked away. "I really have to study for at least a half hour. I have a huge test next week."

"Next week?" he laughed. Of course she would study ahead of time.

"Yes! It's calculus." She rolled her eyes. "You know how bad I am at math." She looked down and an unreadable expression crossed her eyes. He shifted for a while, uncomfortable with the mood that set in.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really, I just really don't like this class. I kind of wish it was an option to drop it." She sighed. They both were riding on their scholarships and couldn't afford to drop classes.

"If you need any help, you know I can tutor you, right?" he threw out there without thinking. She looked up and smiled. "I mean, it's a different teacher and all but you know how easily I catch on in math…"

"Thanks, Der…" she bit her lip and there was that damn feeling getting stronger. "I really appreciate it. I'll see you in 30." And she was in her room.

It was weird offering to help Casey with her studying because she was always the one to help him, but they both knew that she had issues in math. Everyone had their weak points, and hers was just that. That's probably why she got that look on her face, too. She wasn't use to not succeeding, and felt like she was letting everyone down when she wasn't doing something right. He didn't mind helping her at all, either. If it wasn't for her helping him throughout high school, he wouldn't have even graduated. He owed her big time.

He made his way over to the living room, and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and covered himself, prepared to fall asleep watching television.

About an hour later, Casey emerged from her room. She had been studying longer than she thought she needed. It was okay. It was never bad to study. She walked to the kitchen expecting Derek to be eating again, but was surprised that she'd walked in an empty kitchen. She walked to the living room and suppressed a giggle when she saw him with her purple blanket tucked around his body and was sleeping. She didn't have the nerve to wake him, so she went to the kitchen and started dinner.

Dating Derek seemed like a bad idea at first, but really he wasn't a bad guy. Sure, he was a womanizer, but only because nobody was good enough to tie him down and keep him around. She figured if anybody could do it, it was her so why not? She'd honestly had feelings for him for a while, but wasn't sure what they meant, so she pretty much ignored them up until he was being extremely nice to her and was being normal and not overly rude to her like he always was. Casey figured that now he was being more of himself and not the huge jerk that he always acted like around her just to push her buttons.

But she really liked when he pushed her buttons. God, did it feed a fire within her that she couldn't describe. Telling the parents would be a challenge, but she figured that that was the least of their worries, really. She knew they would understand for the most part. It was surely unconventional, but ever since she started university, she really lightened up a lot, and she was sure Derek could see that.

About an hour later, she'd had meatloaf, homemade mac n cheese, peas, and potatoes done for dinner. She was glad she'd prepped the meatloaf the night before; otherwise, it'd take a bit longer than an hour to have it ready. She walked into the living room, and went up to his recliner. She sat on the arm and reached to his other shoulder and gently shook him.

"Der…" she whispered. He only groaned. "Derek, wake up, I made dinner." She said slightly louder. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at her. Something about having his eyes on her at such a close proximity made her get crazy butterflies.

"Sorry, I fell asleep…" he yawned. She got up and walked to the table where she'd set his plate already.

"That's okay, you need to rest, Der." She shrugged and sat in her spot.

"You made everything…looks great, Case." He grinned sleepily. She only shrugged sheepishly and ate her food, too.

"So what movie are we going to watch tomorrow?" she asked casually, but she'd secretly was dying to know if he'd let her pick a romantic movie for the two of them.

"Uh, whatever you want I guess." He looked up in time to see her eyes sparkle. He'd made the wise choice. He smiled, and looked down afraid he'd lose his cool and attack her if he kept looking at him like that.

"I'll look at showings in a bit." She said softly.

* * *

They obviously went to the gushiest of romance movies that there were, and of course she cried. And of course, Derek teased her the whole time about it.

"Who cries during a movie?" he exclaimed, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they walked into the pizzeria they went to afterwards.

"It was romantic, Der! Just because you haven't a romantic bone in your body doesn't mean it's a total crime for the rest of us to feel the raw emotion!" she grinned, putting her arm around his waist, surprising him.

When the host showed them their seats, he casually pulled hers out for her, ignoring her look of surprise. He was trying to be nonchalant, okay?!

He sat in his own chair and looked at the menu. This place sold pizza by the slice instead of by the pie, because of the size of once slice of pizza was about the size of Derek's forearm. He eyed Casey who was biting down on her lip, probably trying to figure out how she was going to finish one of these monstrosities. He only grinned, and looked back down at his menu.

"I won't even be able to finish a slice, Der!" she cried, now tapping her fingers against her chin as she continued to think.

"I'll just eat whatever you leave, Space-Case." He rolled his eyes. Her eyes lit up a little at the nickname. All night he was calling her Head-Case or Klutzilla, but not even in a rude way. The way he was saying it was actually quite endearing. For the first time, she liked his stupid nicknames.

"Fine, you jerk, but I hope you know I'm getting veggies on mine." She couldn't help but smile, because he made a face and a faux gag noise.

"Never mind, maybe we can find a vegetarian hobo to give your leftovers to." She was going to respond to him, but their waiter came.

"Are you guys ready to order now?" The man asked. Casey ordered first, followed by Derek. The waiter left with the menus and they continued their conversation.

The drive home was spent with them fighting over the radio station. Casey yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road, and he gave up. It was lucky her, a Spice Girls song came up and she looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, God…" he groaned. Casey sang along, making gestures to the song to further amuse him. He shook his head and couldn't hide his smile.

"Are you enjoying Spice Girls, Derek?" she put her hands on her hips and tried her best to face him with the seatbelt still keeping her back some.

"Oh, obviously it's like the soundtrack to my life, Case!" he used the most flamboyant voice he could, and pretended to twist his hair around his finger. She busted out giggling and the song finished.

"You're too much." She laughed, and they pulled up to the apartment, walking up the stairs with smiles on their faces.

When they got inside, he followed her to the kitchen. She grabbed two cups and filled them with orange juice. She handed him one and took a sip from hers. She had a light blush against her cheeks, and a smile she couldn't hide to save her life.

"So I'm guessing this free orange juice and that smile means you had a good time?" he asked, hiding his nervousness by drinking some of his juice.

"Honestly? It was probably the best date I've ever had, Der." She shrugged. He grinned and bit his lip.

"So…does that mean…?" he asked nervously, still not sure where he stood yet.

"I hope it means you'll take me out more…" she looked down shyly. It was awkward, yeah! Neither of them was quite sure whether the other felt enough for another date. Casey obviously did, but wasn't sure if she should act on it, because she didn't want to seem too eager with him.

"I mean, I'll take you out more, Casey…if you'll go as my girlfriend…" he smiled lightly. He was in no way thinking of his bet with Mark anymore. He genuinely wanted to spend more time with her to explore these feelings he was having for her now.

"Well…yeah, I'll go as your girlfriend, Der…" she said shyly.

"Then, it's settled. There's a carnival next week that I can take you to on Wednesday night if you don't mind staying out a little later. I know you have a test and all, it's just that I work until six, and that's the earliest I can get off…"

"That's fine. Yeah, I'd love to go. My test is Tuesday, so you're good." She nodded with a smile. She had to cut him off from rambling or she'd never get to answer him!

They finished their juice and went to their respected bedrooms with only smiles to end the night.

* * *

"You know, I figured that since we were officially dating I thought you'd cut back on your pranks, but it feels like they just go so much worse!" Casey barged into the living room, raising her voice at Derek, who sat comfortably in his recliner he'd brought from home. Watching a hockey game, of course. It was only the following Sunday after their date. Needless to say, he'd pranked her twice the day before by putting glue on the pot handles when she was going to make breakfast. He was amazed with himself. It was all about timing when it came to putting glue on things. It was a talent really. The other prank was that he hid all of her soaps and shampoos, so she was forced to using his that dried out her skin, so she ended up smelling like lotion, which wasn't so bad for Derek.

"Look, if you're gonna nag, can it be after the game? This is one of my favorites." He said nonchalantly waving her off. She growled, and reached for the remote control. Derek stood up, feeling a wrestle match about to go down for that remote.

"De-rek! I'm serious!" she held the remote behind her so he'd listen. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms casually over his chest and grinned at her.

He'd hidden all of her clothes from her by stuffing them all in the air vent. She wore only one of his t-shirts and a pair of tights he'd left behind for her. Casey was flustered pink, her hair still slightly damp from her shower she'd just taken, and her lips were pouty. She looked sexy, he had to admit it.

"I'm serious, too, Spacey!" he yelled in a mocking tone.

"You've seen this game just tell me where you put my clothes!"

Derek took a leap of courage, and took a step towards her. He put his hands on her hips, and pressed her body to his. She flinched slightly, still getting used to the fact that he wanted to touch her on a daily basis. This was the closest he'd gotten to her. Well, not really, but she'd been wearing more clothes every other time, and their relationship was still so innocent.

His hands slid behind her back, feeling the curve right above her bottom, wanting to trail his hands further down, but didn't. Derek looked directly into her eyes, making sure she was slightly intimidated. Her lips were slightly parted, and his breath was warm against her face.

All of this happened within seconds, but felt like hours. Derek's hands snaked behind her back where her hands were still hiding the remote, and he snatched it, breaking Casey of her trance.

"You jerk!" She pounced to him and knocked him over. "Give it back!" She was on top of him, reaching for the remote from his hand that had extended over his head. Derek just laughed hysterically, holding her wrist, preventing her from the remote he held with his other hand.

Casey straddled him, putting one hand on the floor beside his head to steady herself and reached over to grab the remote. To her surprise, Derek only laughed harder, turning his body with force, and rolling on top of her, grinning.

"Princess, you do realize, it's difficult for me to lose at this, right?" his voice was laced with fake nonchalance.

Casey only squirmed under him. He was too strong! Damn those new hockey muscles. She felt defenseless under him. She just wanted her clothes back!

"De-rek!" She groaned, irritated at the situation.

"Just tell me I'm the man, Princess, and I'll tell you exactly where your clothes are."

"In your dreams, Dereka!" she grinned.

"Oh, now you're never getting your clothes!" he grinned, and slid the remote across the floor, and grabbed both of her hands, pinning them above her head using just one hand. He smiled mischievously down at her. She only squirmed more.

"Say you're sorry!" he teased her.

Casey just shook her head violently. She wiggled her legs, and her hips bucked up to him, trying to push him off. Casey didn't think of the effect she'd have on him or herself.

Both of their breaths hitched in their throats at Casey's sudden movement. She hadn't even realized he was between her legs pressed tightly to her as he held her down. Derek's eyes darkened and she searched them for any sign of anger.

When she didn't find that anger, she bit her lip lightly and made the same movement again with ease, not even believing that she wanted to feel that pleasure from that single thrust again. Derek shuddered and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. He only wore a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Casey lifted one leg higher to hug his hips to hers. She leaned her head back as she felt the effect she was having on him press against her own body. She bucked lightly again to see if it was safe. His breathing got shallower, as did hers.

"Casey, you don't know what you're getting yourself into…" Derek breathed heavily into her ear. His lips grazed lightly over her lobe, and made his way down her neck to her collar bone. He released her hands and propped himself up lightly on his elbows, and continued exploring with his lips. Casey's hands did exploring of their own.

She lightly traced her fingers down his back and under his shirt so she can feel his warm skin that she suddenly needed to touch. If she didn't touch his skin, she knew she would go crazy.

Derek brushed his lips back up her neck, biting and suckling a single spot but not enough to leave a mark, and ran his tongue over it. She let out a low whimper, and he grinned against her skin. His lips traced back up her jaw, and cheek. He pressed one kiss against the corner of her lips, and leaned his head so that they were nose to nose, looking deeply into the other's eyes.

Casey's breath was heavy against his lips, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself as well as he had been so far. Casey lightly pressed against him again to urge him further. He didn't make a movement. She'd been waiting for their first kiss since they'd started dating, and she couldn't think of a more perfect moment. Was he gonna let it pass?

"Kiss me, dammit…" she whispered huskily into his mouth.

Derek closed the distance immediately. He was so gentle, it surprised Casey a little. It contained all the passion and lust she yearned for, but still kept it gentle for her soft lips. It started with a few gentle brushes of the lips. When Casey dipped her lips further and took his lower lip in hers to suckle it lightly, Derek needed more.

He gently pressed his tongue against her teeth, hoping for an entrance. She happily obliged. Her arms wound around his back to bring him closer, and her legs wrapped around his body, too. Derek responded by pressing against her, making sure she felt his manhood against her softness. Her moan against his lips was enough to drive him over the edge.

Seriously, the waiting was worth it. Derek was a great kisser, and Casey was glad all those rumors floating around high school about him being a god at kissing were true.

Derek was surprised to say that not only was Casey the best kisser he'd ever been with, but the most passionate. He wasn't sure he really wanted to stop, but he felt like if kissing was all they did during this relationship, he'd be happy with that. Just don't tell anyone he said that.

Eventually, they had to release to catch their breaths. Derek leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled at her.

"That was one hell of a first kiss, Princess." His voice was husky.

"Shut up and kiss me again." She moaned, and they were at it again. She didn't mean to sound so needy, but this kiss was four and a half years in the making! It was bound to be a hot one.

Needless to say, Casey got her clothes back. If this is what it took for her to get her way during one of Derek's pranks, she didn't mind him pranking her at all.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys thought the kiss was a bit much, but I just had that idea in my head, and why not, right? I liked it.**

**Okay, so I think for the next chapter, I'll write about their date at the carnival. It'll be pretty fluffy and lovey, because I love fluffy Dasey, okay? I'm thinking of keeping it at 10 chapters at the most. I don't wanna have a 50 chapter story and never get anywhere. Six will probably be up tomorrow night or the next night, depending on how long i want it. Anyways, please review, and i hope you're liking it so far.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here she is. Okay, this chapter is filler-ish. I'm kind of unsure about it, but I'm drawing a blank, and I needed a filler betwen certain spots of the story. It's pretty fluffy. Hope you enjoy. Please review! I'm starting to be unsure if people are even liking this story...it'll get somewhere, i promise! **

**Chapter seven should be up before next week, i think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Just after her test on Tuesday, Casey walked down the steps from her second floor math class as carefully as she could. She hadn't been this shaky after a test in a while. The feeling was very unsettling. She wouldn't know the grade until Thursday. How on _earth_ was she supposed to relax until then?!

When she reached the bottom step, she moved against the wall and quickly opened her notes, because she just had to be sure that that damn bonus question was the exact one from her homework. She smiled to herself, letting out a little squeal that just had to escape. She was going to be okay, she hoped. She still had that nagging feeling that she didn't do well, but if she got the bonus question right, there had to be hope!

"You totally seem sane smiling by yourself, you know?" Derek's sarcastic voice whispered in her ear. She jumped, dropping a few books in the process.

"De-rek! You can't sneak up on people like that!" she exclaimed, about to bend down to pick up her belongings. He held up a hand, and she paused. He had bent down and gathered her things, not handing them to her.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, unsure what to do now.

"Let me take you to lunch. I have an hour before I have to go to work." He said, leading her out of the crowded hallway.

"Sure." She smiled enthusiastically. Even though they lived together, she felt like there would be days when she wouldn't see enough of him. So she will take as many opportunities as she could.

"I heard you mention you wanted to check out that diner next to the coffee shop. Wanna go there?" he put the keys in the ignition of the Prince, and eyed her.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She smiled softly at him. They were both done with classes for the day, being that most of their classes were on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Well, Fridays for Casey. Derek only had one early morning class on Fridays so he would have the rest of the day off easily.

It was a really short drive. There were a lot of small diners and shops around the campus so students in the dorms and apartments could visit for their essential needs or just a place for them to hangout.

The Diner was called Freddie's. Casey liked it because it looked a lot like a diner you would see in a movie or something. It sat on the corner of the street with windows on each side of the building that was against the street. It was two shades of green on the outside, and so beautifully decorated vintage colors on the inside. The floor was a black and white checker board print, and the walls were a pale blue that were covered in old unframed photographs of previous students, most of them couples, and a lot of them groups of friends.

Casey smiled when they walked in, and even Derek had a look of appreciation upon his face. It was the coolest diner he'd ever been to. He tried his best to ignore that recurring feeling in his gut when he saw the stars in Casey's eyes.

"This place seems pretty cool." He shrugged, trying to play it cool. She only nodded, and walked where he led her with his hand respectively on her lower back.

A waitress came by dressed a 50s styled get-up, and happily took their orders of a burger fries and shake for Derek, and a turkey sandwich and chips for Casey.

"She looked straight out of _Grease_!" Casey gushed. Derek grinned, and shook his head.

"Did you take your pills today, Case?" he cocked an eyebrow up at her. She only stuck her tongue out at him, and continued looking around.

"This place is just…wow…" she smiled. "I mean the authenticity of it!"

"I get it, Princess." He had to stop her, because that look in her eyes did weird things to his stomach and heart.

"Sorry!" she pouted, and took her straw out of the paper because the waitress had brought them their beverages.

"So how'd the test go?" judging by the whole laughing by herself thing, she probably did well. He can only hope.

"Uh…I think I passed. I mean I guess it could go either way." She shrugged.

"Is that a shrug?! From Casey McDonald?!" he exclaimed at her teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be cool about this. I don't want to ruin being at this amazing diner by being a pessimist!"

"Okay, fair enough!" he put his hands up. "I have a game next Friday, I don't know if you wanted to—"

"Of course I'll go, Derek." She interrupted him, genuinely happy he wanted her to go.

"Now I know this will be your first game, so I need to warn you that it'll be pretty cold at the rink, and—"

"Der, this isn't my first hockey game." She looked away from him, suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

"Huh? Yeah it is…you never even went for Sam when you guys were dating…" he was genuinely confused, because in high school, he'd made it a point to not let Casey go to his games.

"Oh, shut up, Der. You had to have known I went anyways?" she grinned at him.

"Really?"

"Duh! Well when they didn't collide with my recital schedule, I went. I would have Emily take me and we would leave right when the game was over so that you wouldn't have to know I was there at all." She shrugged. It was her turn to try and act nonchalant about the conversation, but that was really hard considering she'd been hiding this from him since they first met.

Derek only looked at her with a shocked expression. "You went to all of my games? Even the away ones?"

"Well, yeah, Der…I didn't _completely_ hate you in high school." She shrugged. Did he seriously not believe that she cared for him at all then?

"Have you been to any of my games here?" he had to ask.

"Yeah…Molly takes me…sometimes I go by myself. I usually sit near the door so you won't see me." She shrugged again as if it was nothing. "I would leave right away, though. I didn't want to risk you getting mad at me for going." She grinned.

"You're amazing, Casey…" it was a genuine compliment, and he was in awe with her at that moment.

They continued small talk for a while. Obviously there was the flirtatious teasing of one another. Derek really hoped that these feelings he was having for her were some that he could easily shake off. He'd only been dating her for a few days now, how was this happening? It was getting harder for him to not think about her. This was really bad.

He felt a small warm hand cover his. "Der?" he looked at her face and she was smiling that teasing smile at him, and he had the slightest urge to kiss it off her face. _Stop, Derek! Get ahold of yourself!_

"Yeah? Sorry, I zoned out for a while there. A lot on my mind and all." He shrugged, and dunked a fry in ketchup.

"I was just saying that I'm thinking of joining the Queen's dance team…" she looked away, a little embarrassed.

"That should be good for you. You haven't been dancing much lately." He shrugged.

"I know, I need to stay in practice just in case an opportunity comes, you know?" she smiled. Derek froze a little. What kind of opportunity was she looking for? Was she thinking of going to New York? He was pretty sure that opportunity had passed.

"What kind of opportunity?" he asked nervously.

"You know…" she took a drink of her iced tea, "like a school play or something? I'm thinking of joining drama as well."

"Casey, don't you think this is a lot to take on?" he cocked an eyebrow up at her. She just tilted her head to the side as if to say; _don't you know who you're talking to?_

"I think I can handle it…" she said uneasily.

"I know you just want to keep busy, but honestly, Case, just pick one." He sighed, leaning back in the booth.

"I think I can handle—"

"No, you can't. You have five classes, Case. Don't forget your insane study regiment. You're also in yoga. And now you have an amazing boyfriend you have to tend to sometimes, too." He shrugged at that last part, smirking at her.

"Oh, he's the least of my worries." She rolled her eyes, unable to hide the grin she was biting back.

He put a hand to his chest, and made a pained face, "I'm wounded! I thought I actually meant something to you!" his faux hurt made her giggle.

"Alright, maybe I'll just do dance. Something to keep me busy while you're at work or something." She shrugged.

"That sounds better. Just don't take on too much, Case. We can't have you freaking out because your schedules collide."

"True!" she looked down at her phone, and her eyebrows shot up. "Der, you're gonna be late for work!" he looked at his watch and realized he had to be there in fifteen minutes. He stood up, and pulled out his wallet, putting a few bills on the table, and heading to the register.

"Let me pitch in, Der." She mumbled, reaching in her purse for her wallet. He grabbed her hand and shoved the wallet back in her purse. He had a scowl on his face.

"Case, for future reference, I pay. Always." He turned and paid the money, grabbing her hand as they walked out of the diner. He opened her door for her and walked to his side, starting the car. She was a little shocked by what just happened, but couldn't help but smile.

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face, Spacey…" he grinned, on the short drive back to the apartment to drop her off. She only bit her lip, and looked away to hide her blush.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect _you_ to be so gentlemanly."

"Yeah, well…try not to insult me by trying to pay. That's my job, sweet stuff."

"Noted." She giggled.

He pulled up to the parking lot, not parking and waited for her to get out. He looked at her, and she was unbuckling her seatbelt, gathering her bags. She looked up at him, and smiled. He looked very expectant.

Casey leaned over, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She smiled when she opened her eyes slowly and saw that he was looking at her through half lidded eyes. She leaned in to kiss him again, and his hand found her face to keep her there a little longer. Her own hand reached behind his head and lightly scratched his scalp under his hair, which was a lot softer than she expected it to be. She pulled away with a pop of their lips and smiled.

"See you when you get home." With one more kiss for luck, she was gone.

Derek groaned, and drove to work. He wished she wasn't such a good kisser.

* * *

At the carnival the next night, Casey had that damn starry eyed look again. There were so many lights, it was impossible to look at just one attraction at once. She was like a child in a candy store.

"Oh, Der, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" she held onto his arm, and looked pleadingly up into his eyes. He bent down and brushed his lips to hers.

"Later, yeah? I wanna win you one of those oversized stuffed toys." He was grinning at a particular booth. She beamed up at him, and bounced with him as he pulled her by the hand over to the booth.

…

About fifteen minutes later, even Casey was over the whole winning her stuffed prize. Obviously the carny had rigged the hoop. Even she could see that it was off shape so you'd have to be the luckiest son of a gun to land it in. He was getting frustrated, trying his best to get the basketball through that damn hoop.

Casey rolled her eyes, and spotted two familiar faces. She grinned.

"Whitney! Molly!" she called them over. She knew they'd be there. She'd told them she was coming earlier that day and they were happy to inform her that they were also attending as well.

"Hey girl!" Molly exclaimed, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Whitney did the same.

"I'm glad I saw you two. I think we'll be at this booth all night." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I resent that!" Derek cried from beside her. She grinned.

"So this must be Derek, huh?" Molly grinned mischievously. He looked at her and smiled, reaching out his hand to both girls.

"Boy have I heard a lot about you." Whitney grinned.

"All bad, I bet." Derek smirked, and shot again and missed.

"Give it up, Der…I want a funnel cake." Casey groaned.

"A few more, Princess! I think I've finally got the hang of it!" he put five more dollars for ten more shots on the table. She rolled her eyes as he missed the shot again.

"That's cute! He calls you Princess!" Molly bounced. Casey only shook her head with a smile.

"Believe me, it's not a term of endearment."

"Yeah, it's more like an insult. You know…because she so stuck up and snotty…like a princess!" He smacked her bottom, and shot again. She turned and smacked his arm playfully.

"You guys act like you've known each other for years…" Whitney mused.

"We have." They said at the same time. Casey turned and smiled at him, and turned back to the girls. "Our parents have known each other for a long time. That's why we live together. I was pretty sure I told you guys..." she looked confused. She was sure she'd mentioned it a few times.

"Yeah I know you guys live together, but I guess I forgot…" Molly shook her head. Whitney just shrugged. Even she knew Molly skipped out on some information because her brain moved too fast.

"We'll leave you to enjoy your date, Casey." Whitney smiled at them, leading the red head away with her. "It was nice meeting you, Derek!" He waved at them, and turned back to the game.

Casey was very impressed with him. Not impressed with his shots at this stupid booth. She was impressed because Molly and Whitney are two very attractive girls. He didn't even take a second glance at them. She couldn't help but smile. She seriously figured he'd at least check them out. He'd done it to all his girlfriends in high school. He'd be loyal and all, but wouldn't keep from looking at other girls_. I'm a guy! If it's there, I'm going to look!_ He would always say in his own defense.

Maybe she was changing him?

An hour later, they were on the Ferris wheel. She smiled, and hugged him close. She wondered if he knew that he was so comfortable to be around. He was so mellow all the time, and it relaxed her. _He_ relaxed her. It was sort of dangerous being this attached to him after just a week. She felt like it was so much longer because they'd known each other for years. But they were never friendly to each other until a few weeks ago.

She looked up at him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He had been looking over at how small the town looked from up there. He liked being up high like this. When he'd felt her soft lips against him, he looked down at her. Now it was her looking at him through half lidded eyes.

He bent down and pushed his lips to hers. She brought a hand up to clutch his blue plaid shirt, pulling him the slightest bit closer to her. His arm that was around her shoulders slid lower, and pulled her closer so that her chest rested against his.

Derek pulled away first, and she leaned back up for one more kiss. If she was going to make a habit of going for that extra kiss after they stopped, he would have to learn how to control himself better.

Casey just sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, and enjoyed the view as it slowly escaped them. The Ferris wheel was moving again, and they were soon off of it.

It was the perfect night. They laughed, teased, flirted, played games, got on rides, occasionally stole a kiss from one another, and to top it off, Derek got to win her an oversized stuffed toy.

She lay on her bed that night after her shower with a huge grin on her face as she used her new "Princess" pillow that took up the whole area that her pillows took up on her bed. It only cost him more than the damn pillow was worth, but to her it was now priceless.

Dating Derek was one of the best things that have happened since she got to university, she had to admit.


	7. Chapter 7

**So i know that I'm trying to make it 10 chapters, but i just keep getting more and more ideas, so maybe i'll extend chapters, or i'll just make them longer and longer, haha. idk.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So, Derek, I see you around with your roommate a lot more lately. How's the whole bed situation going?" Mark was eating lunch with him a few weeks later.

Derek tried not to visibly cringe. He was literally trying to forget this whole bet took place, being that he was really trying on this relationship thing with Casey. It was going way better than he'd planned it to about a month ago. The formal was coming up, and he hadn't even tried getting Casey in the sack. He was genuinely trying to do this thing with her, and he was enjoying every minute of it. He couldn't let Mark know that, though. He really wasn't up for the teasing.

"She's a tougher nut to crack than most girls on campus, Mark." He shrugged. Mark grinned, and shook his head.

"You're into her, dude. Just admit it. We can totally call the bet off if you're not up for it anymore." He was testing him, and Derek knew it.

"Is this your way of backing down?" Derek challenged his friend. He really shouldn't egg him on. He really shouldn't. Derek didn't need all of this mess getting worse.

"Nah, man, I'm just saying that you're starting to look pretty cozy with her." Mark was still grinning that damned evil grin of his.

"Well, don't get all used to me being around her for too long. After the dance, I'm calling it off." Derek was honestly trying to pretend that it wasn't Casey he was talking about. That it was just a random girl he picked up at a party, because in no way could he even imagine doing something so horrible to her.

"Alright, man, I was just wondering since you spend all your time with her. You rarely even have lunch with us anymore." Mark shrugged.

It was one of those days where Casey had dance practice and wasn't able to have lunch with him. He'd see her tonight, hopefully.

"I have to if she wants to think that I'm into her, is all." He shrugged, trying not to show his friend his complete disgust for himself because of the whole stupid situation.

"I get it. Bet you wished you had someone as easy as mine, huh? Martha gave it up to me the day I met her." He shrugged. "It's not too hard keeping her around considering she likes to come around once in a while to have more. I even asked her to the dance already. She said yes, of course." He shrugged.

All Derek could do is sigh. He hadn't asked Casey yet, but he knew she'd say yes with much enthusiasm. God, he really hoped she'd never find out.

"I don't know how you're doing it, man. If I had her around, I'd be in bed all day." Mark laughed a little. Derek scowled. "I mean, she wouldn't even be able to walk. That's how much I'd have my way with her."

"Alright, man. I don't like you talking that way about her. You need to stop." He glared up at him.

"I'm just saying!" his friend exclaimed.

"I am, too, man. I don't like it." He shrugged and tried to cool off by looking the other way.

Why the fuck did he get himself into this damn situation? He should've begged his parents to let him live in his own dorm. Even he knew that wouldn't work. It would be harder for him to keep the guys away from her. She was too beautiful for her own good, but she didn't even know it.

"Alright, man, I'm sorry…Damn, the sooner this dance comes and goes, the better." Mark blew out a breath. Seeing Derek get angry was unsettling. He was bigger than him; he didn't want to start a fight.

"You said it…" Derek sighed. He didn't think he'd actually dump her, but he felt that after the dance, things just might get better for his conscience.

* * *

When he got home from work, there was music playing in the apartment. It was a really long day, and he needed some rest. Work after practice was the worst. He needed a decent meal, a nice hot bath, and a nice long sleep!

He walked into the kitchen, and what he saw made his chest tighten up. Casey was wearing a tight blue cut off shirt that showed her belly and some dark green tights that covered a couple inches past her bottom. Her hair was a slight mess, but he liked it that way. She was cooking and dancing seductively around the stove and counter, humming softly to herself.

He suddenly didn't need to sleep, or use a hot shower. He needed his shower to be nice and cold after this scene. If he were to come home to her like this every day, he wouldn't dream of dumping her when it all was over. Never. She was a dream. She had to be.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he called over the music. She jumped, and quickly pressed pause. Her hand flew to her chest, and she turned the deepest shade of red.

"I didn't think you would be home this early! I guess I lost track of time…" she breathed.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around?" he cocked an eyebrow up, and walked over to her. She grinned, and closed the distance between them, and clutched his shirt in her fists.

"Most of the time." She shrugged, biting her lip. He bent down, and kissed her slowly. "Long day?" she asked lazily.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She hummed against him.

"I made dinner later so it would be hot for you when you got home." She mumbled. His arms tightened around her.

"You just get more amazing every day." He sighed. It was moments like this that he forgot he was supposed to be faking his feelings for her.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. One day, I'll come to my senses, and make you do everything for _me_." She pushed away with a smirk. He liked when she did that. Bring him back to reality, that is. It reminded him that they were still the same people that loved to tease one another.

"When that day comes, remind me where I put my bags so I can pack them." He grinned, and came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Oh, gladly." She laughed. She playfully bumped her bottom against his hip to push him away. She really shouldn't do things like that. It was dangerous territory. It really was.

"So what's with this outfit, huh? Are you trying to make a statement like the last time you wore something so seductive?" he pulled on the waste band of her shorts and let it snap back against her skin. This is what he liked about being in a relationship with her. He was allowed to touch her in places no one else was.

"Are you complaining?" she grinned over at him from the onion she was chopping.

"Well, what if a burglar came in? He'd have his way with you faster than you can spell rape." He shrugged, and picked at the food she was still cooking.

"Yeah right! I have a knife! You're lucky I haven't stabbed _you_ yet." She walked past him to get something from the spoon drawer, and she bumped her hip against him, because she needed some kind of contact with him. He put his hands up playfully, and backed up towards the doorway.

"I need to shower anyways, crazy lady. Try not to murder a village when I'm gone, yeah?" he grinned.

"I'll try my best!" she called after him, not looking at his huge smile as he walked out.

* * *

Casey walked into Derek's practice the next day. There were a few other people watching, too, so she didn't feel as obsessive as she thought she was being wanting to see him. He'd only had a few games since they'd been together. The team was pretty good, but they didn't win every game. Derek didn't seem to mind the way he did in high school. That surprised her, because she thought that's what Derek wanted to do with his life. It took a while for her to notice that his true passion was in film. He had taken on a film major at university, and as far as she could tell, he loved it. She was glad, too. Hockey was dangerous for him, and although he was much more muscular than he was in high school, she could see that he wasn't really up for it anymore. She guessed he stayed in it because that was what his scholarship was riding on. She needed to sit and talk to him about loans and other scholarships.

She took a seat where she knew he'd see her. Eventually, he did, and he flicked his wrist as a hello to her. She only bit her lip, and nodded at him. She snuggled in her cardigan, and took a sip of her tea. Practice was nearing an end, and she'd come late, but she wanted to see him on the ice for a while.

Out of nowhere, a girl came up and sat next to her. She was a bit shorter than she and had bleached blonde hair and about four pounds of makeup on.

"You must be Casey." She held out her hand. Casey took it in her own and shook. She was a bit confused that the girl knew her name.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are…"

"You wouldn't." The girl shrugged, but there was something about her voice that Casey didn't like. "My name's Elaine. I'm George's girlfriend. He's number 23." She pointed to a guy that was a bit larger than Derek.

"Oh yeah? Mine's Derek. 18." She pointed him out with a smile.

"Oh, I know he's yours. All the girls do." She shrugged. What did this girl want from her?

"I'm sorry…was there something I can help you with?" She tried to hide her catty voice. She hid it quite well!

"I was just wondering what you did to keep him around." She laughed. "He's slept with a good portion of half the girls on campus. You must have like the best techniques in bed." Her smile was the evilest Casey had ever seen.

"I really don't think that's anyone's business but ours…" Casey said quietly.

"Oh, I'm just saying. The guy is great in bed. I mean, I would know." It was actually possible for her grin to get more devious.

Casey's mouth just dropped open. What was she supposed to say, after all? What did this girl want her to do, brag about NOT sleeping with Derek yet?

"Oh, don't make that face. This is a safe place." She nudged her.

"I think this conversation is wildly inappropriate. I don't want to talk about my boyfriend's conquests with other women. I'm above that." Casey tilted her chin up and purposely turned slightly away from the girl.

"Don't tell me…" she gasped and giggled at once. "You haven't shacked up with him yet?!" she exclaimed. Casey cringed. Is this what girls her age were supposed to talk about?

"Elaine, I think this conversation is over." Casey said as calmly as she could. _Breathe, Casey, just breathe._

Elaine only laughed louder. "God, I wonder what's got into Venturi if he is actually staying with you. You seem like the biggest prude on campus." She was purposely trying to push Casey's buttons.

"What _is_ your problem? I don't even know you!" she whispered to her.

"You don't have to know me. Maybe I just got a taste of something I liked and I wanted to know how you kept him around. He probably won't stay for long, though, considering…" her eyes skimmed up and down Casey's body.

Because she didn't want to cause a scene, Casey grabbed her bag and quickly headed out the door. She didn't need this. She spent a lot of her time trying not to think of the fact that she probably wasn't satisfying Derek enough in the relationship. She didn't need some strange girl that she didn't even know rubbing it in her face that she'd already been in bed with Derek before her along with every other girl on campus.

She started walking to the apartment. It wasn't five minutes before she heard the familiar sound of an old vehicle drive up beside her and honk. She jumped slightly, and rolled her eyes. She opened the door, and got in without a word. She quickly buckled her seatbelt with a huff, crossing her arms. She looked out the window angrily. When the car didn't take off, she looked over to Derek.

"Well, what the hell?" was all he could say. He was a bit baffled by her behavior. She seemed happy when she walked in, and she was gone by the time he came out of the rink.

"Can we talk about it at home?" was all she said before turning back to the window. He stared at her for a couple more seconds, and shook his head as he started to pull away from the curb.

It was a short awkward drive. She was still silent as they walked into the apartment, and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Am I in trouble or something?" he asked uneasily. She just shrugged and looked down at the bottle in her hands. What could she really say? She knew of his past before she agreed to be his girlfriend. It was the girl's words that made her angry and very uneasy. _Was she really enough for Derek?_

"No…no you're not…" she sighed. Derek walked up to her, and took away the water bottle out of her smaller hands and replaced it with his own.

"Tell me, Casey…" he whispered. He couldn't stand seeing that helpless look in her eyes. _What the hell happened?_

"Elaine spoke to me…" she whispered, looking down at their hands.

Obviously, Derek didn't understand what that meant because his face twisted into his obvious confusion.

"One of your previous flings…" she shrugged. Derek made a face as if he was thinking for a while, trying to remember her. "Please don't tell me you forgot her, because that doesn't make me feel any better at all…" she was on the verge of tears, and she pushed away from him, so that she was facing the counter.

"Okay, so I slept with her…what do you want from me?" he begged. He didn't want to fight about this. He really didn't. "That was before us, Case…"

"I know…It's just…" she shook her head, and placed it in her hands. She was NOT going to cry over this. She refused it.

"Please look at me…tell me what you're thinking…" he gently tugged on her elbow. He prayed she wasn't about to start the water works. She turned around and looked up at him with those giant blue eyes. She was holding back, and he could tell.

"I'm just afraid I'm not enough for you, Derek…" she shook her head. His stomach dropped.

"What?" he pulled her into his arms. "Why would you think that?" he felt her arms snake around his waist.

"She told me—"

"Please don't listen to anything these girls say, Casey…" he held her upper arms so he could look directly into her eyes. "That was then, and this is now. I don't want anything to do with them…"

"But you could do so much better than me and get what you want out of the relationship… and I look nothing like those girls, Der...I don't dress like them or wear the makeup..." she choked on a sob, and pushed her face into his chest so he wouldn't see the tears.

Derek closed his eyes tightly. She is the last person he wanted to see cry right now. Whatever that bitch said to her didn't matter, and Casey needed to see that.

"Casey…you're more than enough. Believe me." he sighed. "And believe me when i say that you are so beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl on campus." He pulled her by the upper arms again so he can look into her eyes again. "Do you think I'd still be with you if I wasn't enjoying every minute with you?"

Her gaze shifted down to her hands and she sniffled. She only shrugged.

"Princess, please don't cry…" he wiped her tears out of her eyes. She sniffled. "Please." He whispered.

"I'm sorry…" she shook her head, and cleaned her eyes herself. "I'm being stupid…I just thought that you wanted more…I feel like I'm not good enough for you."

"Case, if anything, I'm not good enough for you. So please…just…stop it." He sighed, not sure how he felt about his confession. He meant it, though.

"Just be patient, please? I'll come around…I just want to be enough—"

"Casey, believe me, you're enough…" he cut her off, and kissed her gently.

She nodded and tried to smile. "I just didn't like her reminding me of all the girls you were with before, Der." She shrugged.

"I know, and I'm sorry that happened. Just please don't listen to them. It's us now, and they're just jealous that I finally found someone that was all I needed…" his genuine words caught him off guard himself. He never knew how true his words could be until he said them. She was all he needed. Not Mark or his damn bet. Not these worthless girls who easily threw themselves at him. He needed this girl in front of him that was usually so much stronger than all of this.

"Thanks, Derek…Sorry I freaked out." She hugged him tightly. His arms wound around her and he pressed a palm to the back of her head and his lips grazed her forehead.

"Just talk to me next time."

"I will, Der." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

* * *

Later that night, they were cuddled together on the couch watching late night television. He lay across the couch with her between his legs, their fingers tangled together under her chest. A commercial came on and she was humming softly. It sent vibrations against his chest, and he oddly enjoyed the feeling. He brought one hand to brush through her hair.

"Mmm…" she hummed, enjoying the feeling of his fingers against her scalp.

"Hey, Casey?" he whispered softly. He figured he had to ask her now.

"Yes, Der?" she said lazily. He loved her like this. She was so calm and relaxed.

"You wanna go to Winter's Eve Dance with me?" he asked her just as softly. He closed his eyes; this could go one of two ways. She could just easily say yes, and they could move on; or she could get overly girly and ecstatically bouncy. She went for the latter.

She quickly turned over so they were chest to chest, knocking some air out of him. "Really?!" she beamed down at him. She had that damn starry look in her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't ask if I didn't—" he was cut off by her lips against his. She pressed a hundred kisses against his lips.

"Of course I'll go with you, you jerk!" she said against his lips. "I've been waiting for you to ask me since we started dating!" and they were kissing again.

"I should ask you to dances more often…" he mumbled against her lips. She giggled, and got up; pulling his hand so he could get up.

"We should really get to sleep, Der."

"Together?" his eyebrows rose. She rolled her eyes, and pushed him back on the couch. He laughed, and crossed his arms behind his head.

"No! We have class in the morning, you dork. It's nearly midnight, and I'm dead tired." She bent over him on the couch and pressed her lips to his. "Goodnight, Der." She whispered against his lips, and pressed hers to them once more, and left.

Seriously, though, she needed to stop doing that.

He sighed. He wasn't really sure what to think right now. He knew these feelings were more than real for Casey, but he didn't know what he would do after the dance. It wouldn't be easy for either one of them if he broke it off. He didn't think they would be able to go back to the way they were. He didn't want anything less than what they had right now, to be honest. He only prayed that Mark would just drop it and that Casey would never find out about that bet. He could only hope.

* * *

**Okay, so i guess next chapter will be the whole "deed" thing and the dance all in one chapter. Not sure yet.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, i'm not getting any of those :(.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, first of all, thank you to my reviewers, i really appreciate it:).**

**Second, I wasn't going to update this chapter until like Thursday or something, but it was too good to hold back.**

**Super fluffy, and the smut is here. read my a/n at the bottom about the next chapter's updates:)**

**Enjoy, y'all!**

* * *

"Der…" a soft voice whispered in his ear. He felt fingers run through his hair, and all he did was mumble. "Derek, wake up…" the elegant voice soothed through his ears. His eyes opened and squinted against the light. He only saw a blob of brown hair and closed his eyes. Was it seriously this early? He was pretty sure he didn't have to be awake because his class was canceled.

"Casey, if you're waking me up for class, it's canceled." He slung an arm over his eyes. _What was her problem?_ "Please leave!"

"De-rek!" she raised her voce. He peeked over to her from under his arm.

She was in a peach t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans barefoot. She held a tray. He couldn't see what was on the tray unless he sat up. He only groaned and slowly sat up, leaning his back to the headboard lazily. It was then that he smelled pancakes, and he grinned when he saw that she'd made him breakfast of champions: chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, egg, and orange juice.

"Happy birthday, Der!" she beamed down at him. He let out a laugh.

"You remembered?" he honestly couldn't believe it. He'd been trying to not bring it up this whole time because he wasn't up for having a party without his family there, and he really wasn't into the whole college party thing. Those got too crazy for him to even begin talking about it.

"Oh, please, we've been living together for four years, Der. I think that's more than enough time to catch on to things." She smiled, and placed the tray on his lap.

"Thanks, Case…" he reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. She grinned and sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

"I have to go to class right now, but I'll be out around three-ish. Did you have plans tonight?" she bit her lip, hoping he'd say no.

"Not that I can think of. Did you have something up your sleeve?" he raised his eyebrows up at her.

"Nothing exciting, but I was hoping we could do something…" she nodded at him. He smiled, and ran a hand through her hair, leading it down to cup her face.

In all honesty in the second month that passed for their relationship, he was growing even fonder and fonder of her. He hadn't talked to Mark much at all since his lunch with him, to try and avoid how this all started. He tried his best not to think of any of that anymore. He only thought of Casey McDonald. His feelings for her were unbelievable. He didn't know that he could ever feel this way over a girl again after Sally, but even now these emotions were so much stronger than that. He would even go as far as saying he was in love with her, but he probably shouldn't tell her until the time was right. Not when she was about to leave and have to deal with those emotions without him.

It sort of scared him to feel this strongly over another human being. What if she didn't love him back? What if it was too much too soon? What if when they both established mutual feelings, she found someone else? It was way too overwhelming for him. What was more overwhelming was that he never felt so insecure over anything before in his life.

He was still deep in thought when she leaned in to kiss him. He brought his hand to the back of her head to keep her there longer.

When she pulled away, she let out a laugh. "Morning breath, Der."

He only grinned, and pulled her back for another kiss. He could feel her smile against his lips.

"Don't go to class, Casey…" he mumbled, his eyes still closed as she pulled away.

"I have a test, Der. Remember the crazy studying all week? Finals…it's my last one anyways." she cocked an eyebrow up at him. He was already done with finals as of Wednesday, but they were staying until Sunday night because the dance was Saturday, which he just realized was tomorrow.

He knew it was a lost cause, but it was worth a try. He just wanted to spend all day talking in bed with her.

"How could I forget? You didn't even make me dinner last night." He pouted. She giggled lightly, and pat the top of his head.

"I'll see you this afternoon, you big baby." And she was gone.

* * *

He obviously spent the whole day in bed, and an hour before she got home, he decided to shower and clean-up for when she did get there. He was at the counter eating a sandwich when she walked in with a smile on her face.

"Oh good, you're dressed. Let's go see a movie! We'll have to come back after, though, because I have reservations for us at a fancy schmancy restaurant." She walked to him to kiss his cheek, and quickly turned to drop her stuff off in her room.

She took him to see a movie he'd been dying to see lately but couldn't convince Casey to go see with him. Half of it disgusted her, but she watched the whole thing for him. They left the theatre hand in hand, her teasing him about being an old man, and he attacked her with tickles to make her stop. They drove home to dress for the restaurant they were headed for.

The date had gone so much smoother than Derek had anticipated. It was a really nice restaurant, and Casey had picked well, because everything on the menu was something he loved.

She wore the loveliest navy blue dress that had long sleeves and had a wide enough neck that it barely held on by either shoulder. It hugged her body tighter than any dress he'd seen her wear in the years he had known her. It reached at just about mid-thigh. To complement the outfit, she wore a pair of nude pumps that upped her height to almost eye level with Derek, but not quite. Her long brown hair was curled and drooped over one shoulder, and she kept her makeup light.

Derek had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life. It had only been a short amount of time, and he was quickly wrapped around her finger. He'd technically known her for years and knew everything about her. Their relationship wasn't like many others, so the fact that it'd been so little time didn't make his emotions for her seem so awful when put into perspective.

The fact that she wanted to look especially beautiful for him made him get an unusual sensation in his chest. He'd had the feeling before with Sally, but this time it was so much more intense that it scared him a little.

Their conversation was light, and of course they teased each other and fought like they would on a normal basis.

She would order a chicken Caesar salad, and he would eat a medium rare steak. She would lecture him on how he can't constantly be loading his body with nonsense, and he would reply with a simple, "I'm healthy as a horse, Princess." To which she would reply, "I mentally disturbed horse at that."

His fingers would reach over the table and clasp hers in his, not realizing that he'd been wanting to just touch her all night. She would only smile warmly at him. His chest would tighten a little more knowing that that smile was just for him. His thumb would lightly brush the top of her hand as they continued in their banter together.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He would tell her as they left the restaurant and silently walked the couple of blocks back to their apartment.

"You mentioned that." She smiled, looking down. "But thanks, Der. You cleaned up quite nice tonight as well."

He wore navy blue blazer that matched her dress and his best denim straight leg jeans. He looked sexy with his hair combed casually in his idea of a _'better than Elvis's due'_ hairstyle. Right now the blazer was draped across her shoulders to shield from the cold Canadian November air. Underneath, he'd worn a white shirt that only had four buttons at the collar and sleeves reaching his elbows.

His smile was brilliant and his lips found her cheek to thank her. His arm was around her waist the entire walk back to the apartment, their teasing tones and insults never tiring as they walked in the night.

They approached the doorway of the apartment, he held the small of her back as he let her enter first, trying to get her out of the cold air.

She shrugged out of his jacket as he closed the door behind him with a lock. She hung it on the rack, and turned to look at him, her eyes brilliant with joy.

"I had so much fun tonight, Derek." It was a low whisper as she draped her arms around his neck, and let him hold her to him. He brushed his lips over hers lightly. She slowly deepened the kiss.

As they released one another, he ran one hand through her hair while the other held her to him by the small of her back. Her eyes were starrier than usual tonight, and God did that do things to him. He couldn't stress it enough.

He slowly walked her to her door, and bent down for another slow kiss, before releasing her.

"Happy Birthday, Der…" she smiled, and entered her room. He leaned his head against her door, and sighed. He was genuinely proud of his restraint in that moment.

He slowly walked over to his room, and shut the door. He started getting ready for bed, taking his shirt off first. As soon as he was starting to unbutton his pants, there was a knock on the door. Did he forget something?

He walked over to answer, and she was standing there twiddling her fingers nervously. She looked up at him and smiled awkwardly.

"I need a favor…" her voice was the silkiest he'd ever heard.

"What's up, Casey?" She walked into his room, and faced her back to him.

"I need help unzipping the dress…" she pulled her hair away from her neck, exposing the top of the dress where the zipper started.

How on earth was he supposed to control himself in a situation like this? He walked over to her, and put one hand on her hip while his other slowly unzipped the navy blue dress. The dress opened a little, and she didn't budge to leave.

He took the opportunity to run his fingers down her spine. His lips found her neck, and before either of them knew it, he was pressing her back against his front. His arms wound around her waist and held her there as his lips gently made their way up her neck and to her ear, where he breathed softly. He pushed a small kiss to her lobe, and heard her breath hitch in her throat. Damn her for smelling so good.

He let one hand lay flat on her belly, while the other reached between their bodies and slide into the fabric of her dress, feeling her warm skin against his palm. He casually brought that hand up to her shoulder and slowly slid one sleeve down her shoulders. It was then that he realized she was wearing a strapless bra and he wondered if he'd get to see her in it tonight.

When she didn't object to him pushing the dress down one arm, he did the same with his opposite hand, letting his other one rest against her belly like before. Soon enough, her dress was off her arms and around her hips. Her head leaned against his shoulder, because he was still making his assault with his lips on her skin, moving them to her shoulder.

Casey could feel the effect she was having on him against her bottom, and that made her want this more. She grabbed onto his hands that were on her belly and guided them to her hips where the dress was barely hanging on. She slowly slid them down until she heard it drop to the floor.

Derek turned her around, and instantly pushed his lips to hers. One hand wound up in her hair to hold her head to his, and the other slid down to her hip, feeling the lace of her panties against his fingertips.

Casey could still feel him against her through his jeans. She brought her hands that were resting on either hip to the button of his jeans, that she found were already unbuttoned. As slow as she could, she unzipped the pants, and that caused a low moan to escape Derek's throat. She tugged them lightly at the sides, and they came off with the help of his own hands.

Casey gasped when she felt him lift her by her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He slowly walked her to his bed, and softly lay her down. No sooner were his lips upon hers again in one of the most passionate kisses they'd shared in their almost two and half months of dating.

Her knees rose, squeezing his hips tightly so she could feel him against her core through the little clothing they still had on. She let out a soft moan, and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Derek released his lips from hers, and trailed them from her lips to her jaw, down her neck, to her collar bone, and slid his nose between her breasts that were still being supported by that strapless black bra.

He stopped what he was doing, and eyed her from where she was. One hand as one his shoulder, and the other was on the bed, clutching his bed sheets. Her eyes were fluttering and she was biting that bottom lip with a passion. He needed permission to do what he was about to do.

When she realized he'd stopped for too long, she looked down at him, and knew what he was asking her without his words. Her fingers came to the center of her breasts where he realized that that was where the bra hooked, and she slowly unhooked it. She didn't open the cups to give him a show; she just let them rest on her breasts to let him do it himself.

His fingers slowly went underneath the cups, and kneaded her breasts lightly, causing Casey to arch her back, and tilt her head back. She only sighed, and rubbed her fingers lazily up and down his forearms. Her legs rose more, slowly moving against him.

"Derek…" she moaned. God was that something he could get used to. The way she said his name in that throaty, needy way was enough to make him explode right there.

He made his way back up to her lips, and pushed his tongue through her teeth, urgently sending a message to her that he needed her more than anything in that moment.

He took his time with her, and that was what she needed. When he pulled away from her and moved smoothly to grab something from his bedside drawer, she knew it was time, and she wasn't scared anymore like she was when she first went into his room. She had never been surer of anything in her life before this.

It didn't hurt like she thought it was. It was more of a sour patch effect. It was sour at first, because it was slightly painful, but it wasn't too long after that it was brilliantly sweet, and it stayed like that.

When she was ready, she looked up at him, and gently nodded. He let out a low breath that he was holding to control himself, and preceded his movement upon her. Her back arched into him so that their bodies were touching, meeting each thrust as he slid in and out of her.

She tried to control her breathing the best she could, but Derek felt so good in her. Was it this amazing for everybody else who's ever had sex?

"Oh, Casey…" he murmured, trying to control his thrusts, because he could lose his cool at any second, and he wanted this to last as long as he possibly could. One of his hands held one of her hips, and the other hand cradled the side of her face, his elbow was resting on the bed on the opposite side of her shoulder. Her nails were gently scratching at his back, and it was driving him crazy. He would've sworn she'd done this before if he'd known who she was already. She knew just how to arch into him and say his name just how he liked when he did this.

"Derek…" she moaned, "I'm almost…" and her breathing was getting heavier.

"No…" he whispered, and got up on his knees and sat with his bottom against the heels of this feet, holding her from her bottom to keep her in his laps, still connected to her as one. Her knees bent as she straddled his lap, making it easier for her to move her body up and down against him.

The change of position caught Casey off guard, and when she realized it was his way of putting her in power of all movement, she gasped, realizing that this position allowed him to sink deeper into her than before. She threw her head back as she moved against him, her moans escaping her throat without her even thinking about it. She clutched his shoulders for support, and pushed a kiss to his lips, looking into his eyes to show him the raw emotion and love she was feeling for him in that moment, because this was the most beautiful thing she'd ever done with another human being in her whole life.

As he started to meet her thrusts as well, her head fell back again, and her fingers clutched his shoulders even tighter. Her breasts were eyelevel with Derek's face, and he sunk his face into her softness to cover up the noises of pleasure he was making on his own.

"Casey, you're so beautiful…" he whispered as he was leading the kisses up her neck, and breathing heavily against her.

He felt that she was about to finish, so he took the opportunity to push her back onto the bed, and take his position back on top of her, pressing into her harder and faster.

"Oh, Derek, yes…there!" she was chanting. Her legs tightened around him, and they were both so close, it was insane.

With one last call of his name, Casey relaxed under him as he tried to compose himself as well with his head in the crook of her neck breathing heavily into her.

As soon as he caught his breath, he lifted his head to look at her face. She was staring up at the ceiling in awe, still breathing heavily.

"That was…" she shook her head, unable to find the words she needed to complete the thought.

He took the opportunity to lean up and kiss her passionately. Her limbs wrapped around his body again as she kissed him back.

"It really was…" he grinned down at her.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes. It really felt like a dream. He'd never felt so amazing after having sex with a girl before. It was probably because in reality it wasn't just sex. Just sex with Derek would be a hit and quit. He wouldn't even bother making sure the girl got home alright. He never let himself grow attached to them because he didn't want anything more from them.

With Casey it was different. It was like her body fit perfectly with his. It wasn't just sex. It was making love, he decided. He'd made love for the first time in his twenty years, and he wanted more of it.

He hugged the body that lay perfectly with his, and inhaled her scent.

"You know, I can't breathe when you hold me like that." She said lazily, turning slightly to look at him over her shoulder. The light from the window glared against her eyes, making them a warm shade of blue that made his chest swell. He only grinned.

"I can let go then." He teased by loosening his grip on her as if to let her go.

"Damn you, Derek, hold me!" she giggled. He laughed, and hugged her tighter, brushing his lips over the side of her neck.

Casey grinned, happy about this situation. Before university, she'd never guessed she and Derek would be in bed together after a night of making love, let alone be a loving couple. Sure, she'd always hoped for it, but never thought he'd feel the same. It was like everything was going right for them.

All that was left was to tell their parents, but she was sure Derek wouldn't mind waiting until Christmas to drop the news on them. She was sure they'd be mad, but understanding. George would probably give Derek a hard time, and mom would be the calm collected one who would ask questions like 'Have you guys been doing this behind our backs?' to a calmer, "It's not conventional, but I saw it coming…"

It was all too easy, and Casey loved that. Ever since her final year in highschool, she felt a deeper connection with Derek, especially after how much he was there for her in that last year.

"Derek?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Princess?" His lips met her neck again. She only smiled.

"I'm glad we're together…you make me really happy." She felt his arms tighten around her.

Derek couldn't help but feel happy at her words. He never thought anyone could make him this happy.

"Casey, you make me happy too…" he whispered into her ear. She turned her head, along with her body, and looked into his eyes with a smile. She pressed her still naked body against his own, and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping a leg around his hip. Their lips met, and automatically Derek decided that he wanted to live in that moment forever.

Of course Casey had to wriggle out of his grasp eventually for a shower, which he cocked an eyebrow up and asked if she needed company, to which she replied, "That actually sounds like fun!" and then after a few seconds thought "Another day!" And she jumped back on the bed, and pressed another kiss to his lips, stumbling out of the room with his sheets wrapped around her body.

She was in her room drying off her hair when he jumped into the shower himself, keeping it cold, because all he thought about was the night before and the way she moaned his name against his lips, the way her breasts felt pressed against his bare chest as she almost met her climax, or the way her hands couldn't stay off of him afterwards.

The shower took longer than expected, and he walked out in a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. After tossing his clothes into the hamper, he decided to look for her. He smelled food, and walked to the kitchen, just to find it cleaner than a whistle. He cocked his head to the side, confused about the smell still.

"I'm in my room!" she called lightly. He turned on his heel, and walked the short distance down the hall.

She sat on her bed with a tray of fruit, sausage, and pancakes. He smiled, and hopped next to her on the bed. She had her laptop on her lap watching videos on Youtube. Casey wore a white long sleeve shirt that hugged her curves, along with some black tights that reached all the way to her feet. Her hair was in a light wave, falling across her shoulders, down her chest. She wasn't wearing makeup, but she had a light blush against her cheeks. She looked beautiful.

Derek reached over to cup her chin and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. He'd never get enough of the taste of her.

"Eat something…you need your energy for your practice before you go to dance with me tonight…" she whispered against his lips. Derek groaned, detaching himself from her, and threw himself in a laying position. He hated dancing. He also hated that he had a short practice today before they all went on their Christmas vacation.

"Way to ruin the mood, Spacey." He sighed, reaching over for a strawberry, and eating it sloppily. Casey only laughed.

"Well you gotta have energy you know if your body doesn't have the right nutrients, you won't have the energy for the workout that your coach puts you through. You need your energy yielding nutrients, which are carbs, proteins, and lipids. This is why I made you a hardy breakfast to give you—"

"You know, it's sexy as hell when you talk to me like that, but I get it." He winked at her, and sat up, throwing an arm around her. "You're being a space case, I eat fine."

"I'm not a space case!" she nudged his side. "I'm just saying it'll help in the long run for you!"

He silenced her with a kiss against the lips. She continued mumbling about proper protein and his lips met hers again with a laugh.

* * *

**I apologize for the smuttishness lol. Actually, i'm sorry that i'm not _really_ sorry. i loved it! haha****! I'm not sure how long it will be for the next chapter, because i haven't written it yet lol. i have the chapter after that one written though, if it means anything. It will probably be about the dance and Christmas vacation. we'll see whether or not they tell the fam. I still havent decided on that.**

**Also, i'm thinking of pushing it from 10 chapters to 15 tops. I just keep getting more ideas, but believe me when I say that shit will hit the fan pretty soon. Not in 9, though. Most likely, it will be 10 or 11. Expect more fluff next chapter!**

**remember to review! love you guys:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_So here's what you missed on glee!_**

**_ Just kidding…_**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I really aprreciate the feedback!**

**This chapter was kinda weird for me to write. idk why, but it's done. I had issues with myself on Derek's age and stuff, but didn't feel too bad. I think I put that he was 20(still can't remember), and after I'd posted it, I was like ughh...i should've put 19, but it makes sense because he's supposed to be a whole year older than Casey because in the show they say that he failed grade one. they may have still been the same age anyways, but idc. it's my story lol.**

**read the a/n at the bottom for next chapter's details. enjoy!**

* * *

Practice was hell. Not because of the workout he'd put himself through, but because Derek knew there was a perfectly fine girl waiting at the apartment for him. How could he keep his mind straight after all of the previous night's events? It had to by far be the best birthday of his life.

Of course being distracted had a downside. He was busy thinking of Casey at the wrong moment, and one of his teammates crashed into him, leaving a horrible bruise on his rib cage. Nothing too damaging, but he was surely sore when he got out.

The guys were all in a rush after practice to either get to the dance or head home because they didn't plan on dancing, but rather getting home to a good meal they needed so desperately. He took a quick shower, and pulled on a t-shirt and pair of jeans. As he stepped out of the gym, he realized how cold it was and quickly put on his leather jacket.

When he walked through the door of the apartment, he looked around for a sign of Casey, but saw none. He half expected her to be lounging on the couch watching television when he got there. He threw his bag on the floor next to the front door, and walked towards her room.

The light was on, so she had to be in there. Being Derek, he obviously just walked in without knocking, and caught her off guard because she jumped with a slight shriek.

"Are you seriously going to make a habit of scaring the crap out of me, you jerk?" she threw a t-shirt at his head, and zipped up the hoody she'd put on. It was then that he realized she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it, but a white strapless bra and with it a pair of white yoga tights that reached mid-ankle.

"Yup, but I'll stop if you tell me why you're not wearing a shirt underneath that." He grinned at her, and plopped down on her bed, laying down, and only tilting his head a little to see her.

"Because I was going to get ready to do my hair, and I didn't want to ruin it by having to pull my shirt over my head when I was done." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come to me…" he motioned with his arms without looking up at her. She sighed, and walked over to the bed, getting on her knees, and sitting next to him. He still hadn't opened his eyes, so she took the opportunity to straddle his hips, and put her hands on either side of his head.

He still didn't look at her, but put his hands on her sides, freely rubbing up and down to feel her body. Did he really have to go to the dance? He really just wanted to lay here with her, and not have to worry about dancing around all night.

"Der, look at me…" she whispered in _that_ voice. He only groaned and shook his head lightly. He was so tired.

He felt her lips move across his jaw line. A smile cracked on his lips, but he wanted to see how far she would go for him to look at her.

"Derek…" she whispered to him again. He could hear the smile in her voice. He only chuckled lightly, and shook his head again.

He could feel her breath against his lips. She pushed a simple kiss to them, and he pushed back lightly, enjoying her warmth for a brief second before she released him, and waited for him to open his eyes again.

No dice.

She thought she could have fun with this, so she kissed her way down his neck, and along his collarbone suckling lightly. She continued her way down, moving her body in the process, lightly running her fingers down his torso as she made her way to the bottom of his t-shirt he was wearing. He still wore his leather jacket over it, but she needn't bother with that. It kind of fueled her lust for him in that moment.

She was now on her knees beside the bed, her body leaning against it while she played with the hem of his shirt. She'd already caused an effect in his jeans, but tried not to move too fast because she was nervous and this was obviously the first time she'd done something like this and she didn't need Derek to know.

She lifted his shirt smoothly, and pressed a feather light kiss just below his navel, and looked up at his face for a reaction. His lips only parted as he tried to steady his breath, but he still didn't open his eyes. _Damn him_.

She continued the kissing until she reached the button of his jeans. She looked up at him again, and the only thing about his expression that had changed was that his eyebrows had risen, almost unsure what her next move would be.

She slowly opened them, and gripped the jeans at his hips to slide them down. He wore a pair of black boxer briefs. She'd never told anybody, not even Emily, but she loved the way a man looked in boxer briefs. It was her guilty pleasure. So much so, she often took a second to look at the pictures on many billboards she'd seen in the city when she went to visit her father. It was almost a shame she'd be sliding them down his hips in a bit.

She was taking her time, though. She sat back on her knees, slightly leaning in between his knees, and pressed her palm to the oh so obvious bulge that was underneath the cotton material. She enjoyed the feeling of his erection against her hand under it, and continued rubbing, biting her lower lip to bite back her own moans.

She took a deep breath, and stopped. She heard a whimper of disapproval come from Derek, and she could only grin. She enjoyed being in control of this man of hers.

He opened his eyes, and sat up, grabbing her by the upper arms, and bringing her on the bed with him. He smirked devilishly down at her, and pushed a kiss to her lips.

"You're a tease, Casey." He murmured into her mouth. He wouldn't admit it, but he was thankful she didn't go further. If her hands or her mouth touched him there, he wasn't sure he'd last long enough to have a good time.

"It got you to look at me, though." Her voice was breathy, because he was pressing against their core, and suddenly they were wearing too much clothes.

With quick movements, she slid his jacket off his shoulders and he got on his knee to pull her tights down her long legs, kicking his own jeans off in the process.

Once he got them off, all he could do was stare down at the beauty before him. She lay only in that bra and a matching pair of boy shorts. Her hair was a crazy mess around her head. Damn her for looking so gorgeous when he was about to lose control with her. She bit her lip, looking at him with that look that drew him in.

He quickly reached for his jacket, finding his wallet and pulling a foil packet out of it. Casey cracked a smile, because she'd been itching for this all day.

* * *

She wore the most elegant gown she could find for the dance that night. It was black, and hugged her curves while subtly flowing lightly down her hips and to her feet. She was the beauty in black. She wore her hair curled to the side.

"I'm seriously reconsidering these heels." She called out to Derek, who was impatiently waiting for her in the living room. He was dressed in his best tuxedo and his hair was a slight mess, but what else was new?

"Will you just get out here, Case? The dance already started…" he muttered. He heard her growl, and knew she'd put on her heels because he could hear them clicking against their tile floor.

"How do I look?" her voice was silky. He looked up from his phone, and he got that feeling in his stomach when he knew that these feelings were as real as they get. She was breathtaking.

He slowly walked over to her, and cradled her face in his hands. His lips met hers in a gentle, yet urging, manner. When he released her, she leaned in and stole another kiss and smiled. He grinned, and shook his head.

"You look beautiful, Princess." He muttered. He took off his tux jacket and slung it around her shoulders to protect her from the night air for the walk to the car.

The dance was actually quite packed, even more so than either of them thought it would be. Derek was glad he had bought tickets ahead of time and not have to stay in line like the other fifty people that were slowly but surely getting in. He spotted a few of his hockey buddies, and waved smoothly at them. He even introduced Casey to a few of them.

She blushed when his friend Joel mentioned that Derek kept a picture of her in his locker. It deepened when she heard that he was always blowing them off for her. All she could do is shrug and smile at them. They were all actually very nice guys, and that really surprised Casey. Probably because Derek acted like such a jerk half the time, she expected all these other guys to be just like him, but they were rather polite.

When they found a table, they were instantly served their food. Derek ate rather quickly, often stopping to talk to whoever would come by the table. He knew so many people, and it threw Casey off because she never saw him talking to anyone on campus. He was with her half the time, but she figured they just knew of him because of hockey, and Derek was really great with conversation so it wasn't hard or awkward for him to speak to strangers.

He was very different from her, because although she was amazing with people, Casey found it hard to find common interest with other people that she didn't know well. She was just very kind and did some small talk with them.

Casey looked at all the beautiful gowns from the girls around her. She was quite impressed with the style these girls had. For a second, she remembered prom night, and shuddered at how stupid she was for allowing Derek to get her to go with Truman. Other than the whole cheating on her thing, Truman wasn't that bad of a guy, Casey had to admit. He really tried for her during that relationship, and she loved him for a brief time. When it was time for them to go to separate universities, he just gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. No 'I love you, and keep in touch.'

He just simply looked at her and nodded before he left. It was like he knew that the whole relationship was built on some false fantasy. Like they would still be head over heels for one another while they were so far away. She realized that her feelings probably weren't real when she'd gone to her grandmother's lodge and had a slight crush on Jesse, which was an even bigger joke.

She wondered that if she were still with Truman, if he'd take her to this dance if she asked him to. She shook her head, disgusted with herself, because Derek was sitting right next to her, clutching her hand and stroking it with his thumb in that way that she knew that she was his.

"What are you thinking?" he leaned over and whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her whole body.

"You don't wanna know." She got up, and tugged his hand. "Dance with me, Der…"

So they danced. He held her closely against his body and let her cheek rest against his shoulder, and his cheek against the side of her head. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of this beautiful woman against him. She heard him lightly singing to the song, and enjoyed the vibrations of his chest as his humming turned to his light words against her ear.

The song ended, and he pulled away from her a bit just to get to see her face. She had that starry look in her eyes, and she was smiling. She leaned up and pushed a soft kiss against his mouth, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

They made their way back to the table, Derek with his arm on the small of her back. They sat, and Derek noticed a smile appear on Casey's face. He looked in the direction she was looking and wasn't sure if she was smiling at what he really thought she was smiling at.

His friend Mark was sweet talking Martha on the dance floor, and Martha was very much into it with a big smile on her face. The sight gave Derek a very queasy feeling in his stomach, and he wished that Casey would stop paying attention to them.

"That's my friend Martha. She's in my new dance class. She's so nice, Der. I think she's super into your friend Mark. She talks about him enough." She smiled, taking a sip of her water that was on the table.

"That's nice for her." He tried to seem like she didn't care.

"Say, aren't you friends with Mark?" she looked up at him now with curiosity on her features.

"Uh, yeah, sort of. We don't talk enough to know about each other's personal lives." He shrugged, stuffing a roll in his mouth to try and avoid any more talking.

"Yeah…you know, there's something about him that totally bothers me. I can't put my finger on it, either." She shrugged, and looked away. The conversation was dropped there, and that nagging feeling in Derek's stomach went away, finally.

They danced a few more times, and Derek was glad that he avoided talking to Mark, but they did make eye contact and Mark just had that mischievous gleam in his eye like he always did. It made Derek feel sick again, and he was glad when the dance was over.

"I really had a wonderful time, Derek, thanks for taking me." She shrugged off his jacket when they got into the apartment.

"Well, I hope you won't get used to it, because it's very annoying locking and unlocking your cage, so we'll probably only do this once a year." He teased her. She swatted his arm, and he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her against him. "You are too beautiful, Casey…I had a great time, too…" his lips were brought against hers again, and she clutched his collar tightly.

"Make love to me, Derek…" she whispered into his mouth.

How could he deny her when she talked to him like that?

* * *

Christmas vacation was officially here, and Casey packed the whole morning. Derek of course just threw his stuff into a suitcase, and lounged on the couch. When Casey walked by his room, her curiosity got the better of her and she checked his bag to be sure he packed right.

Of course he didn't.

So she took the liberty of quickly folding his clothes, and even adding more things to his bag that she knew he'd need for the trip, too. She found his box of condoms in the suitcase, and she got a puzzled expression.

Were they supposed to tell the rents and sibs about the relationship? She didn't mind, but she wasn't too sure where Derek stood in all this.

"Derek, come here, I'm in your room!" she called out to him. He was there in a matter of seconds, and he instantly rolled his eyes.

"I should've known you would fold everything."

Casey held up the box, and he grinned.

"Aren't you sore from last night?" he cocked an eyebrow up at her. She grinned and threw the box at him.

"No! Well, yes, actually…" she faltered. "But that's not why I called you, stupid!"

"What did you want, then? To show me how tidy you could be?"

"No…I wanted to ask how we were gonna tell the family about us…" she asked uneasily.

"Do you have a problem telling them?" he walked towards her, and placed the box in his suitcase, and sat on his bed, looking up at her.

"No, not exactly, but I didn't know where you stood in this…"

"I don't mind telling them." He shrugged. "But we do have to think that they'd probably be quite surprised. They'd probably think we were playing a joke on them."

"Why would they think that?" she was genuinely oblivious to all of this.

"Casey…we've…acted like we hate each other for years now." He spoke almost slowly to her as if she didn't understand. "C'mon, we were yelling at each other about bathroom time when we left London." He laughed, standing up, and putting his arms around her waist.

"A battle I still haven't won." She raised her eyebrows at him with that teasing smile.

"I go when I go, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. She giggled and played with the locks of hair at his neckline.

She sighed lightly, and shrugged. "So, what do we do? Not tell them, and pretend we hate each other the whole time we're there?" she pouted up at him. He caught her lips in his.

"We'll just have to act nicer to one another. Believe me, they'll notice." He rolled his eyes. "We'll take it slow for them. It's not really fair on them if we just spring all _this_," he tightened his arms around her, "on them. They'd certainly lose it."

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded. "So we won't hate each other, but we'll be a lot nicer to one another, so that they'll see we're getting along and then…what, during spring break when we go back, we'll tell them?" she looked up at him hopefully. She really hated secrets, but he was right. They couldn't just spring this on their family. This was a holiday, and they didn't need to feel awkward when they should be relaxing.

"That sounds good to me." Derek was walking backwards with her until the back of his knees hit the side of his bed.

"What are you doing?" she cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Well, I guess we can't _do_ anything," he palmed her bottom with both hands, "at the house because of our noise, so I think we should do it now…" he pressed a kiss against her jawline, and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Derek…I'm pretty sure _I'm_ not the one who's capable of getting caught because of _noise_." She grinned and pushed him on his bed, instantly straddling his hips, and casually tossing her shirt off. "We'll just have to be sneaky." She winked at him, grinding against him.

Sneaking around with Casey seemed way too fun for its own good.

* * *

**Okay, i know that they're all over each other and stuff, but honestly I probably would be, too. They're both very attractive, and their age says it all.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day. I'm not really gonna write about their whole experience back in London, mostly because I don't really like writing about the other characters, and I start to confuse myself. I might just do little flashbacks so you can get the gist of their whole "being sneaky" thingy.**

**It goes down next chapter, though:). **

**Please Review**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here she is! There's really not much to say, other than enjoy!**

**read a/n at bottom for next chapter's deets.**

* * *

Things went quite smoothly back in London. The family was a bit thrown off when the couple would be genuinely nice to one another. When they would randomly fight, it would end with Derek biting his lower lip and tickling her until she clasped his wrists and begged him to stop. They would just awkwardly stare, and continue about their day with a roll of their eyes. They never understood the pair to begin with. There was a lot of "I'm really glad the two of you are getting along now. Maybe we should've done this a long time ago." To which they would just reply with a smile.

Being sneaky about their affection was easy enough. They were still in their separate rooms, but learned that as soon as the baby was born that they'd use the basement, which was going to be turned into a guest room. Neither of them argued, because that was just easier for them to do what they wanted.

They had exchanged their serious presents for one another on Christmas Eve. Derek got her a heart shaped necklace, which she asked him politely to put on for her. As she moved her hair from her neck, he put it on for her and placed a simple kiss to her shoulder. She had bought him the fanciest and nicest watch he'd ever seen. She shrugged, and said it was nothing. She loved her necklace and honestly thought she could never be happier. She tried her best not to giggle while she held it between her fingers.

On Christmas day, they'd given each other gag gifts. Derek got Casey a pair of rocket ship slippers, "Because she's a Space Case." He had shrugged. Casey had gotten him a t-shirt with a picture of a brain, to which she replied "It sort of makes up for the one he doesn't have."

The following day, everyone was out, and they had the house to themselves. Casey was in the kitchen finishing up her rice pudding, when Derek walked in, and swiftly picked her up, and placed her on the counter.

"De-rek!" she screeched. He silenced her with his mouth.

"I've missed you so much, Casey…" he murmured. She kissed him back, and wrapped her legs around him. His pants were already unbuttoned, and all he did was slide her tights and panties down.

"Here?" she gasped, breathless from the kissing.

"We're alone for another hour, Casey, we're fine!" he had torn the foil packet, and was now entering her, to which she gasped loudly and tilted her head back as he pumped into her.

"Oh, Der…" she moaned loudly, meeting his thrusts as well as she could while sitting on the counter.

"Casey…" he groaned. She tightened her limbs around his body as they both came together.

She held him tightly to her as she came down from her high, his head buried in her chest as he too caught his own breath.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled it so that she could see his face. She pushed a passionate kiss on his lips, and smiled as she bent down for another.

"We still have time to take this upstairs." She bit her lip. "I really wanted to see how you are on your home turf." She gave him _that_ look.

It was safe to say that they bonded very well that day.

It was a couple days after New Years that Derek got a phone call.

"Hello?" he was confused, because he didn't recognize the number on his caller ID.

"Hey, D, it's Mark!"

Derek's stomach dropped. He had actually deleted Mark's number because he didn't want to speak to him anymore.

"What's up, Mark?" he sighed.

"Awe, don't sound too excited to talk to me, Derek!" his friend teased.

"Was there something you needed? I'm trying to spend as much time with my family as I could." Derek tried to seem friendly.

"Oh, I was just wondering how your girl took it when you dumped her. You know…because I dumped mine on her ass the night of the dance." He laughed a little.

Derek felt like puking. He couldn't even imagine breaking up with Casey at this point. It was all going so well. He had almost forgotten about the whole bet.

"I didn't dump her, dude…" Derek mumbled into the phone.

"So I win, right? I mean, I bet you didn't even sleep with her!" Mark's barking laughter was somewhat eerie.

"Well, I didn't say that…" he sighed, feeling that familiar disgust he had for himself when he thought of all this mess.

"Wow, D! I'm proud of you! When are you gonna pass her on to us, huh?" he could hear that stupid grin on his face, and for a second he wished he could reach through the phone like they do on cartoons and punch him in the face.

"I'm not, Mark…I don't want to dump her…" Derek finally admitted.

"I mean, why would you, right? I've seen her, Der. I'm a warm blooded man, get it." knowing his friend so well, he knew he winked at that last part.

"I didn't think I'd have feelings for her is all. I want to see this through." Derek nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you, bro. You do realize, though, that this whole thing was built on a big lie, don't you?" Mark chuckled. Derek was silent. "I mean, if you want an honest relationship with her, you should totally tell her."

"I don't think that's an option. She wouldn't ever speak to me again…" he sighed. This was the Mark he remembered as his good friend. He was the sensible one that gave alright advice at times. He was probably just acting that way because he knew the way Derek was with girls, and figured it was okay to talk about them like that. Obviously, Casey was different.

"You gotta consider it, though. Don't you feel guilty at all? I mean, I'm happy for you and everything, but if you're considering keeping her around, I think you should tell her."

"Yeah, maybe…" he sighed. He talked to his friend for a while catching up a bit because Derek liked having a friend to talk to again. They hung up, and Derek sighed, going to his room to lie down and think everything through. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Once they had gotten back to the apartment from Christmas vacation, Casey jumped into talking to him about different film scholarships that he could apply for. There were so many that Derek could easily get if he just put some effort into it.

He was very quiet the whole time she was talking about it. His mind was obviously elsewhere and the more and more she showed that she cared for him, the more and more he felt guilty over this whole relationship. He really shouldn't have talked to Mark on the phone over break, but it was probably for the best, because he either needed to be honest with Casey, or do something that will take his mind off of the whole thing because it was putting a stress on him. It honestly kept him up at night half the time, and lord knew that he needed his sleep to function well the next day. His conscience wasn't having it.

When Casey was done talking, he smiled and thanked her for the help. He stood up, and slowly walked over to his room. He really needed to sleep on it. He couldn't take the guilt any more than this. How on earth was he supposed to charm his way out of this?

He could only hope that the dinner conversation would go something like: _"Hey, Case, the only reason I started dating you was because Mark bet me that I couldn't get into your pants before the dance and then take you to it. I totally won!"_

_"Oh, Derek, that's great! "_

_"Isn't it, though? Can you pass the salt?"_

He shook his head. Life wasn't that easy or fair on him. Why should life be fair on him, after all? Look what he's done with the one girl that's actually proved to mean more to him than anything else. He needed to fix this soon.

The next day, he was so out of it that he'd walked into the wrong class room, and almost stumbled over a flat sidewalk twice. Practice was a whole other story, and he rather not get into it. All he could say was that he was going to be sore for the rest of the week.

"Derek, are you okay? You've been acting so strange lately…" Casey was on the edge. He hadn't been around the apartment much lately, and even when he was there, he wasn't _really_ there. They hadn't even made love because Derek had acted as though he was too tired from everything, which in reality really _was_ true.

"Sorry, Casey, I've just had so much on my mind lately…" he moved his food around with his fork, not really up for eating.

"Talk to me, Derek. You've been so distant lately, and it's scaring me." She pleaded him.

He looked up into her eyes, and sighed. He was so frustrated and angry with everything going on, and damn her for loving him so much! She wasn't supposed to care about him; she was supposed to totally blow him off! If she had just said no to that first date, this would have never started, and he wouldn't be feeling so god damn guilty! And damn her for making him love her so much that it angered him.

"You're mad…" she whispered.

He just scoffed. Maybe if he turned this into a fight, it would be easier just to end it all.

"You're so observant…" he said sarcastically, and unknowingly stabbed his food.

"What's the matter? Would you just tell me, please?" she begged louder this time. He looked up at her and glared.

"_You're_ what's the matter, Casey!" he didn't know where it came from, but it kind of worked, and it was the truth. She _was_ what the matter with him was lately. Just not the way he was making it seem.

"W…What?" her voice got small, and her eyes got large.

"Yeah, you're what's bothering me, Case…" his voice got softer, and he ran a hand over his face. This was the last thing he wanted to do, and dammit, why did she have to look at him in that helpless puppy way?

"Why me?" her voice was thick, as if she knew what was happening. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and pulled his hair.

"I just think…" he shook his head, and looked at her. It was only fair that he looked at her while he did this. "Maybe we rushed into this…"

She dropped her utensils and put a hand over her mouth.

"No, we didn't, Derek! Please don't say that!" she was going to cry, and he couldn't stop her.

"Casey…please don't cry…I just…I think we need to take time off and find ourselves…" he whispered. God, this was the last thing he wanted right now.

"No, Derek, please…"

He shook his head, so she can know there was nothing she could do to change his mind. This was it, and she needed to move on. He needed to as well.

"Was it something I did?" her voice was getting smaller and weaker, and he couldn't stand it, because usually she was so damn strong. He didn't know he'd be the one to make her like this.

"Case—" he said, shaking his head.

"Did I do something wrong? I won't do it again, Derek! Please don't do this…" she grabbed onto his hand, and she was sobbing. Why was she making this hard on him? The last thing he needed was for her think that she had been the one at fault for this.

He clutched her fingers in his and looked determinedly into her eyes. "Casey, you didn't do anything wrong…"

Of course she didn't. Casey was perfect to him, and he couldn't stand her thinking that this was in any way her fault, although his previous fight with himself claimed that she was the start of all this evil. It was all him, and he couldn't let her take the blame for this. He just couldn't.

"I just think we moved into this too fast…we need to find ourselves. This is our first year of college, Casey…we don't want to hold each other back…"

"Is that what I'm doing now? I'm holding you back?" her chin was shaking from her trying to hold her tears back. What did he get himself into?

"Casey, let's not start this right now…" he said softly. She sobbed, tearing her hand away from his, and standing up.

"Why is this so easy for you?! Did I really mean so little to you that you don't even care about how I feel right now?" she accused him. This is what he really needed. It was what he deserved, for her to be mad at him.

"It isn't easy for me, Casey…"

"Then _why_ don't you want to even try to fix this, Derek?" she asked him like if she was asking a five year old.

"This is me fixing it, Case. By ending it." he shrugged, not looking up at her from his seat. She only sniffled. "I can't continue to lie to you any further…" he shook his head.

"Don't say that, Derek! We had something! I felt it, and so did you!" she cried, sitting back down giving him that pleading look that he couldn't bear to look at right now because he was going to break this whole façade if she kept this up.

He only shook his head, and looked away from her.

"Are we still going to be friends?" she was weak Casey again. He sighed, and shook his head.

"We weren't friends before this, Casey…" he felt so low for doing this to her, but it had to be for the best. She only nodded, and wiped at her face frantically.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't tell the family after all, then." That was all she said before she walked out of the room.

He let out a breath that that he wasn't aware he was holding in. What made this all worse was the fact that she genuinely though she'd done something wrong. She was probably in her room thinking of all the things that were probably her fault in the relationship. He was an ass…scum…lower than Truman French, and everyone knew that that was pretty low.

How was he supposed to move on from this? How was she? He really hoped that things cleared out sooner than he thought they were.

* * *

Casey wasn't doing so swell. She was perfect in school, though. Everything she did as far as school and studying was put on blast after the break up. Anything to distract her from him was an added bonus. She still cooked for him, but she'd finish eating and cleaning up before he got home so she wouldn't have to see him. There was always that awkward moment every morning where they'd run into one another. She needed out, and she wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

She got to her dance class about two weeks after the whole break up, and met up with her friend Martha. Martha was a very nice girl, and she often had lunch with Casey when she was with Molly and Whitney.

"Hey, Casey, everything okay? You look pretty stressed…" Martha was very aware of everything going on in Casey's life at the present.

"I just need to get out of that apartment for like one night. I just…he's always there, and it's very hard for me to move on if he's always around reminding me that I was a horrible girlfriend…" Casey shook her head, and put her bag down as she took a seat on the floor of the gym.

"Why don't you stay at the dorm with me tonight?" Martha slung an around Casey after she'd taken a seat next to her.

"What about your roommate?"

"Oh, she moved out after last semester. I think she transferred to University of Toronto or something." She shrugged. "I have the dorm alone now."

"If I won't be too much of a hassle?" Casey looked at her friend hopefully.

"Of course it won't be. Anything to get you out of that living hell that you're stuck in. I have no idea what I'd do if I was forced to live with my ex…" she couldn't get much out because Casey was hugging all the oxygen out of her lungs.

"Thank you so much, Martha!" she hadn't genuinely smiled since before Derek had started acting weird.

"Alright, girl, I still need this body to get through this practice…" Martha pushed her away. "But it is good to see you smile again."

It was then that the other girls from their dance class were shuffling into the gym. Casey stood up and got in line to stretch with her teammates.

After practice, she burst into the apartment happily. Martha was waiting in her car outside while she got her things. She walked to her room, and got a backpack where she put enough clothes for her to sleep and change into before she came back the next day.

Derek was walking by her room, and all he caught was her furiously throwing clothes into her bag. His heart dropped. Was she leaving him? He knew things were so bad right now, but not bad enough for her to run away from everything yet.

His conscience was feeling a little better knowing he didn't have to continue lying to her about the bet. He wasn't even close to over her, though. He didn't realize how hard it was to not just go up and kiss her or ask her how her day was going.

His mind came back to the present, and her packing that bag.

"You're leaving?" he asked softly. He'd caught her off guard, and she jumped a little. She faced him with her hand over her chest and flushed cheeks. It reminded him of that day she had been dancing in the kitchen. Boy was this different.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" she gasped, and shook her head, turning around. "I'm staying at my friend's dorm tonight…I'll be back in the morning." She zipped up the bag, and put her arm through a strap.

"You have a ride over there?" he cocked an eyebrow up at her. This was the longest conversation they'd had since that day, and even this wasn't much.

She grabbed her pillow walked past him. "Yeah, she's waiting outside for me. You're good for dinner, right?" Casey grabbed her throw blanket from the sofa, and made her way to the entrance of the apartment. She turned to him before she walked out the front door.

He stared at her for a second. He loved that she still cared. It really gave him hope for their future, whether it be together or as step-siblings.

She caught onto him staring at her, and she blushed, looking down. He needed to stop looking at her like that or she'd go back to being pathetic and begging him to please take her back. This is what he turned her into, after all.

"Yeah, I'm good. Call me if you need me, Case." He said softly. She nodded, and walked out the door. That was too weird for its own good.

She was really glad that she'd stayed at Martha's. It was good to just get out and talk to another human being. It really helped that this other human being was a girl.

"Men! You can't live with them, you can't live without them!" Casey exclaimed. They were both ranting about the guys in their lives on their own sugar rushes from all the munchies they'd purchased for their girls night.

"You're telling me?! They're allowed to be overly attractive but have the personality of a bunch of cocky ass holes!" Martha cried. "It isn't fair!"

"You said it!" Casey sighed, and lay back on one of the millions of pillows that were thrown in a pile that the girls had created. They had a movie playing, but had started talking about guys as soon as the romance started.

"I just wish I knew what I did wrong." Casey shrugged. "It was so out of nowhere."

"Maybe something happened when y'all went home. Did you see him much during Christmas vacation?" Martha leaned on one elbow and faced her friend.

"Well, yeah…we saw each other pretty much every day…" Casey said awkwardly. When she caught that obvious look in Martha's eye, she saved herself. "Our families have known each other for years…we've been spending Christmases together for a while now." She shrugged.

"How did your families react to your dating?"

"Oh, we didn't tell them." Casey shook her head, and Martha gave her a pointed look. "Martha, there's something you have to understand about me and Derek…" she paused, unable to find her words. "We used to hate each other's guts. We were polar opposites…if our families knew us to hate one another, and we just who up all lovey dovey, it would definitely raise eyebrows. We just needed to start slowly for them, and act kinder to each other. Even that got some eyebrows raised." Casey shook her head at the memory of Edwin and Lizzie with their mouths wide open when Derek casually complimented something Casey would wear.

"Well you'd hope you'd get along being that y'all were forced to live together, right?"

"Well, the way they saw it was that now we could fight in our own privacy instead of around the people we love." She laughed lightly, thinking of them being relieved that they weren't fighting anymore.

"You still love him, don't you?" Martha asked her friend softly. Casey looked over to her and nodded solemnly.

"I just wish that I can find someone for love and not lust. I seriously thought things were getting real with Mark and me." Martha sighed. It was Casey's turn to look at her friend with sympathy.

"What happened with all that?"

"It was all a joke…" Martha said sadly, sitting up Indian style. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and gazed at nothing.

"A joke?" Casey sat up with her friend and faced her.

"Yeah, he said that it was all a bet with one of his sporty friends. Said that the bet was that he had to sleep with me before the dance and then take me to it." Martha shrugged. Casey gasped.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard…" Casey whispered. Martha laughed.

"Yeah…the worst part is, he was talking to me about the friend he'd made the bet with. He said that the guy had actually gotten the girl to genuinely fall in love with him and sleep with him."

"That is…ugh…guys are so…" Casey couldn't find her words to describe just how disgusting this all was to her.

"That's not even the worst part, Casey…" Martha shook her head with a sad smile.

"How does it get worse from there?" Casey was still shaking her head, too.

"The girl was a virgin. She's never getting that back…" Martha sighed. Casey's eyes got wide. This story sounded way too familiar for its own good, and it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Do you know what guy it was?" Casey tried to keep her voice casual.

"I don't know. Some hot shot from the hockey team…" Martha sighed, digging into a bag of chips, and stuffing them in her mouth.

Casey's heart dropped. How was it that she put the pieces together so easily, and Martha didn't? Maybe it wasn't her and Derek she was talking about. It was probably some other poor girl that got herself into a bad situation.

"Is that couple still together?" Casey asked softly.

"Nah, it was part of the bet to dump them after the dance or after Christmas break. Mark hasn't talked to me since the dance when he told me all this." Martha shrugged. "There'll be other guys. Better, more honest, guys." She nodded her head as she tried to make herself feel better.

"You're right." Casey said softly.

It's safe to say she didn't sleep much that night. The story fit too well. Casey felt the most uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it made her want to puke. Derek wouldn't do something so foul to her, would he? He didn't hate her. She was sure his feelings were mutual for her during the whole relationship…

What if he did hate her that much? What if it was this huge prank that he'd never let her forget? He's done pretty harsh things before, but this? She'd be the laughing stock of the locker room and all of Queens. She wouldn't be able to live with the embarrassment…

If the damn story didn't fit so well, she wouldn't have felt this way.

The next morning, after breakfast with Martha, she drove Casey back to the apartment. As soon as she walked in, she saw Derek on the couch flipping through channels. Why wasn't he on his recliner? She stared at him for a while, until he finally looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Can I help you with something, Case?" he seemed amused. She slowly nodded at him, unsure what to say. Oh, boy could he help her…

"We have to talk." Casey looked right at him. She was going to straighten this out and prove to herself that Derek wasn't the monster she'd made of him in her head that night.

* * *

**There you go. Next chapter will be the big fight about it all, and honestly I kind of have writer's block, but that usually passes after five minutes lol. I'll write it tonight I think and post it the next day:). I hope I've still got your attention!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I appreciate more:).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here she is.**

**Let me just warn you, you will hate me on some parts, but i will discuss it at the bottom, so there will be no spoilers.:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She took a deep breath, and walked towards the kitchen, not even looking back at him because she knew he would follow. They were going to have this conversation, whether it is true or not.

Casey grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sighed. What if she were wrong? What if it were some other poor girl that was dating another hockey player? Would Derek hate her even more than he does now for accusing him of something so awful? Then she would really feel bad about the whole break up.

"Case, you're kind of scaring me. What's up?" he leaned against the island against his elbows as he waited on her. She leaned against the counter across from the island, and looked at her hands.

"I heard something really crazy, Derek…and I just need to be sure what I heard isn't what I'm thinking." She looked up at him, and nodded.

He got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Why was he so worried? This could mean anything. He couldn't find the courage to find any words, so he just nodded at her to continue.

"Well…Martha told me this crazy story about her and Mark…" she started and paused, as if finding the right words to get all this out.

Derek stood up straight, because they were finally going to have that conversation that he had tried to avoid all these months. He wasn't ready. Nowhere near it.

"She said…she said that he and one of his friends bet that they could pick random girls and sleep with them before the dance and break up with them after…" she shook her head with disgust, still not believing that anybody was capable of something so horrible.

"Where are you going with this, Case?" he tried his best to seem nonchalant, because he was scared shitless.

"Well…it turned out that Martha was Mark's girl…and she talked about his friend…and…" she shook her head, and looked up at him. He looked scared, and wasn't able to hide it. He was standing too straight, and his eyes were too wide, and the realization dawned on her.

All of her assumptions were true. They had to be, because he would be arguing with her by now that this was the stupidest thing she'd ever accused him of. By now he would be telling her she needed to apologize, but instead he was standing there in silence, looking guilty.

"Please say that you aren't that friend, Der…" she couldn't stop the lump in her throat from getting thicker.

He just looked down at his fingers that he twiddled together. He was so busted, and just wasn't ready for this.

"Derek, answer me." She pleaded him. He sighed, and looked up at her.

"Case…it was a stupid bet…" he shook his head. Dumbest reply ever.

"So it's true, then? Our whole relationship was a lie?" her voice was raising, and her face was getting redder.

"It wasn't a lie, Case! I mean, at first it was…" he fumbled for his words.

"And then it wasn't?" she glared at him. Words couldn't describe how hurt she was and how stupid she felt. "Is that why you broke up with me, then? Because of the stupid bet?"

"Yes and no…"

"Well, which is it, Derek?" she demanded. No way in hell was she letting him skimp out on details.

"Yes, okay! I broke up with you because of the bet!" he was looking at her now. This conversation needed to happen, and he was feeling more confident. Maybe he would be able to fix things if they talked it out.

"All this time…" she shook her head. "You let me think I had done something wrong for you to end it, and I was thinking and rethinking the whole relationship to see where _I _went wrong, and it was all just a game to you!" she was walking around the counter as she talked, and was now in front of him.

"Case, you have to understand—"

"Understand what, Derek? That you absolutely hate me?" she was on the verge of tears, but she wasn't anywhere near done right now.

"I don't hate you, Case!" he tried to calm her down by reaching out to her, but she flinched away.

"Don't you touch me, Venturi. Haven't you done enough?" and then another realization dawned on her. "You knew I was a virgin, Derek!" and she was crying now, because this was something that really meant the world to her, and she thought she was finally sharing it with somebody who loved her back. "Why would you…" she was backing away from him, mentally trying to calm herself down.

"Casey…you have to understand that my feelings were real…" he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"You can never fix this, Derek." She frantically wiped at her tears. "I loved you, Derek…" she confessed, finally breaking her bravery and becoming weak Casey again.

Derek shook his head. "Case…my feelings for you were real…_are_ real. I only broke up with you because I felt so guilty for lying to you this whole time, and I…I didn't want _this_ to happen…" he motioned between them. He couldn't bear to see her like that, and it drove him crazy that he wasn't able to run and hide from all the feelings they were expressing to one another.

"You understand that I could never believe you again, right?"

"Please, just hear me out—"

"Why should I? Derek, you bet one of your friends that you would be able to sleep with me and take me to a dance, and dump me on my ass when you were done using me. Why would I ever even listen to a word you say ever again?" and she was starting to be strong Casey again, but not by much because her voice was still cracking.

"You're right, but Casey, I still want to be with you…please…just please…" he didn't know what else to say. He knew this would take time, and Casey was a hard nut to crack.

"Why would you do this to me?" her small voice broke into his thoughts. She sniffled.

"I didn't want to, Casey…I really didn't…" he took a seat on a stool, because this conversation was exhausting.

"What did you expect to happen? Did you expect me to be cool about all of this?"

"No…I was hoping that Mark would forget the bet and I would still end up with you…" he looked away from her, because he wasn't used to being honest about his every thought.

Casey finally controlled herself after several moments of silence, and wiped her tears with a napkin. She sniffled her last sniffle, and determined what to say.

"Well, I hope you got a good laugh out of it, Derek, because I sure as hell feel stupid enough to last a life time."

"I didn't want you to feel this way, Case…my feelings for you were real, and that's why I let it go on for so long. You have to know that I didn't take advantage of you. Everything was real. The feelings…they were real, Casey…"

"The bet was real, too, Derek. I mean, you should be happy that you didn't lose, right?"

"But I _did_ lose, Case…" he sighed. Her breath caught in her throat, because he couldn't say things like that. Things that worked, that is. She couldn't let him off the hook so quickly…or ever, she decided.

"Where do we go from here?" because he needed to know. He wanted to see that there was still a chance that he could redeem himself after all of this mess was over, and maybe Casey would consider taking him back after some time to herself.

"Nowhere. You said it yourself. We weren't friends before this." Her voice as cold, and she refused to look away from him so that he knew that she was dead serious. "Why start now, right?"

"Would you ever forgive me?"

"No." she turned and walked out of the room with her head held high, because he needed to see that she will be okay without him, even though she was so broken inside, and nobody could ever fix it.

* * *

And it wasn't easy to even be in the apartment after that. She hated that he was just always there, and she couldn't escape him. She didn't want to go back to Martha after everything, because she was too embarrassed that she, too, was fooled by a guy that she had genuine feelings for.

Being that she literally tried to avoid everything, all her studies were perfectly fulfilled, and she was doing amazingly in all her classes. She still had to cook dinner for Derek, but would continue eating before he got home so that she could run away to her room. There were odd days, though, where they would have to run into one another. She would just shrug away from him, or he would just awkwardly stand there because he obviously wanted to speak to her.

He wasn't feeling so hot about all this. He felt like a pathetic lovesick puppy waiting for Casey to finally want to talk to him. Why would she, though? Especially after everything he did? He was honestly a changed man. He couldn't even stand to look at other girls, because he felt so guilty for what he had done, and how on earth would Casey feel if she knew he looked at another girl? He didn't want her to have to feel any more pain because of him.

Casey got a phone call about a month after everything. It was the most surprising phone call of her life, because why on earth would this guy be calling her right now?

"Casey?" the voice was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" her voice was surprised, because the only people that ever called for her were her mom, George, or Lizzie. That's because they knew when to call her and when not to. Right now was not the time, because she was about to head out for dance practice.

"Oh please don't tell me you don't recognize the voice of your last high school boyfriend?" he teased her. The teasing brought a smile to her face, because obviously he was the last person she expected to be ringing her because the last time they spoke was the day he left for college.

"Truman French?" right before she'd said his name, Derek had entered the apartment, and heard her say his name. His stomach dropped, and fists clenched.  
Though, Casey was really happy to hear from him. They hadn't left on bad terms or anything, and a familiar person was always nice.

"Right on the nose!" he sounded happy.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Casey sat on the couch, and Derek listened closely to the conversation from the kitchen, where he slowly fixed himself a sandwich.

"Well, I just called to let you know that I was going to be in the Kingston area tomorrow, just passing through…" he hinted with a smile in his voice.

"And you want to get together?" she laughed, because it was funny how Truman was always a little too embarrassed to ask her out, even though he was always so confident.

"Yeah, I'm only around during lunchtime. I'm heading out to see my grandmother, and I thought it'd be nice to see a familiar face." He said casually.

"Yeah, sure, I'm free around one, if that's okay?"

"Totally, I'll call you then, yeah?"

"Sure, Tru, I look forward to it." she smiled, and hung up. She happily walked back over to the phone hook, and placed the phone on it.

"So you're going out with Tru-scum tomorrow?" Derek walked over to the living room, and leaned against the pack of the sofa as he questioned her, sandwich in hand.

"I don't see how it's your business. And his name is Truman." She added, as she walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"Oh, I know his name." he couldn't help but grin.

"If you must know, I'm just having lunch with him. I don't see what the big deal is." She shrugged as she poured herself some juice.

"The big deal? Case, they guy was a total jerk in high school…"

"Yeah, well that stopped being your business a while back, don't you think?" she rolled her eyes, and finished her juice. "It's just lunch, Derek. It's not like I plan on eloping with him or anything."

"I hope not." Derek growled, and left the room to grab his work clothes for a quick exit.

And it really was just lunch. Truman talked about life at his university, and Casey talked about hers as well. She asked him how his love life was, to which he replied "What love life?" with a smirk. It turned out that he was much too busy with his studies and extracurricular activities to be involved with anybody.

"Since when did you become so serious, Tru?" she smiled at him, impressed with his accomplishments in his first year.

"Well, I have you to thank for that, I guess." He laughed a little. Her smile faltered, and she was confused.

"I don't follow…" she shook her head.

"Well, Case, after all the messing up I did with you…I was lucky enough to get a second chance with you…make that third chance…" he seemed embarrassed. "I know that what he had came and went, but had I not had that chance, I wouldn't have gotten to know the beautiful person that you really are, Case…"

"Truman…that's very sweet…" Casey cooed, blushing a little.

"It just made me realize that I shouldn't take good opportunities for granted, you know? And school really was a good opportunity…because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to get accepted to such great schools, you know?" and it was true, because without Casey, Truman would probably still be in London with his family, possibly going to community college studying something he didn't want to do.

"It was nothing, Truman, I would've done it for anyone." Casey shrugged. Obviously she wouldn't let anyone pass up a great chance at an awesome education.

"The point of my story really is…" he laughed awkwardly, "I don't want to let any good opportunities pass because I'm not always going to be lucky enough to get that chance again." He shrugged.

All she could do was smile. She was glad he was doing so well, and was so motivated. When she knew him in high school, he was so rebellious and mysterious. He was always skipping class, and trying to get out of activities. To see that he was so serious about everything now was very enlightening. His optimism was very inspirational as well.

He drove her back to the apartment after they were finished, and he stood with her in the doorway, still talking to her continuously, not yet wanting to say goodbye.

"You be sure to call me when you're in town again, Tru. I really had a good time." Casey nodded, and flung her arms around him. He hugged her back with a smile, and pushed a kiss to her cheek.

"I will, Case, it was so good catching up with you."

And he was gone, just like before. Casey felt a little better knowing that they were on such good ground now, but he really made her open her eyes about second chances. Why not give Derek one? What did she have to lose, than more dignity, and that was way out the window already. He genuinely did seem sorry, and she knew he was hurting, too. She knew he really had feelings for her, and she didn't mean to give him such a hard time. Well, she did, but she didn't expect to feel guilty about it.

Maybe he did deserve a second chance, but it would have to take some real reconsidering.

She closed the door to the apartment, and Derek had just hung up the phone. He looked at her, and his eyebrows rose, not exactly expecting her back so soon.

"Was that Nora?" Casey asked, because she hadn't talked to her mother in a little while, and needed to catch up a bit about what's going on at home.

"Nah, it was Ed. He needed love advice." He rolled his eyes with a shrugged. "How was lunch?" he had to ask, because he wanted to be sure she wasn't in love with the guy anymore.

"Oh, you know…we just talked about our hopes and dreams…about our wedding, and whatnot…" her voice was teasing, and it was the first time she'd taken that tone with him in a long time. It made a smile crack on his lips.

"Alright, well I better be invited to the service. You know I love wedding cake." And she smiled at that. He couldn't believe she smiled! He got that feeling in his stomach again. Oh boy...

* * *

A couple weeks later, she found herself thinking about the second chance thing again.

Casey sighed, walking on the sidewalk. She really missed Derek. She missed walking with him on campus. She missed waking up to him in the morning. Talking with him and arguing until they were blue in the face. It was her favorite part of everyday, and ever since she'd broken up with him, her life was never the same. She was always alone, nobody knew how to keep her on her toes the way he did, and nobody knew her the way he did (or even tried to get on that level). Nor did she feel the desire to wake up with anyone else but him in the morning with that playful smile and that teasing tone he always had.

Casey stopped dead in her tracks. She still loved him.

"I love him." She smiled to herself, and internally smacked herself for not forgiving him sooner.

It was then that she ran. She ran as fast as those dancers legs could take her with a backpack and notebook in her hand. She needed to get to him fast. She needed all this drama to be over and finally be back into the arms of the man she loved.

"DEREK!" she yelled as soon as she ran into the apartment, her face flushed and panting. Derek ran out of his room in a panic, clad in his black boxer briefs.

"What is it?! What happened?" the worry in his voice evident.

"Everything's fine!" she couldn't control the smile on her face, but she was still trying to catch her breath. "God, am I out of shape?" She questioned trying to even her breaths from the almost whole mile she'd run to get to the apartment.

"Well, now that you mention it…" his worrisome tone turned to a teasing one. She smacked him upside his head.

"De-rek! I've come running all this way to tell you I'm still in love with you, and you try to give me a complex about my weight?!"

Derek's teasing façade changed to an emotion Casey couldn't quite read.

"You're what?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm still in love with you, Der." She sighed, putting her notebook on the coffee table and her backpack onto it as well. Her cheeks were flushed, and her smile remained plastered to her face. But why wasn't Derek smiling. Perhaps she should elaborate more.

"I've been thinking a lot lately…that I miss you…"

"Casey, I—"

"No, let me finish, please…I miss you so much, Derek. I miss fighting, talking…waking up to you every morning teasing me about my snoring. I love you, Derek… Please, let's—"

"Derek what's going—Oh, Casey!" a familiar female voice cut her off. Casey turned and saw none other than Sally in one of Derek's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"Sally?" she couldn't believe it. She looked up at Derek, who looked absolutely caught. She looked between the two, not sure what to do.

"Sally, will you just excuse us for a few more minutes?" Derek finally found his words. She only smiled and walked away.

"I'm too late…" Casey barely got out.

"No, Casey, it's not—"

"No…" she wouldn't let him finish. She only shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I deserve this…" she whispered.

"You don't, Casey…I still love you, too…" he grabbed for her hands, and she gently pulled away, picking up her backpack and notebook.

"I feel so stupid…" she whispered. "I waited too long…I just wanted to make you feel what you made me feel over that stupid bet…I didn't think it'd be so easy for you to move on…"

"I didn't move on, Casey…" he shook his head, because he was in deep.

"But Sally is here, Derek. In your clothes…beautiful as ever…" she whispered the last part.

"Casey, listen to me, please…" he didn't even know what to say.

"I've really gotta study, Derek…finals and all." She backed away slowly, making sure not to break down yet. "Tell Sal I say hi."

* * *

**Okay, don't hate me! **

**I'm sorry to anyone who hates Truman, I honestly hated him too, but I love Joe Dinicol(sp?) lol. So i couldn't give him a bad rep for my story. I think I gave him an alright part, don't you think? kind of redeems his character for the show, i guess.**

**Anyway, yeesh, Derek with Sally again? I honestly hated her, too. I don't know, she was just TOO perfect for her own good. Girls with flaws are much more beautiful in my opinion.**

**A lot happened in this chapter, I know. Sorry if it seems so rushed, but I wanted to get this out, at least this part I mean.**

**I have half of next chapter written right now, and that should be up within a few days. Their relationship will get better, I promise. Be patient, loved ones.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! It really is appreciated, I love the positive feedback I'm getting.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here's the chapter, I'm not really sure about it, though. I edited it so much, and i feel like it couldn't really get better lol.**

**So i hope you enjoy, and read the a/n at the bottom for next chapter's info.**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

It wasn't like he'd done it on purpose, really. He'd only called Sally because she was constantly messaging him, and he called her to get her out of his hair finally. She somehow got him into meeting in person. She'd always been so persuasive. And bossy.

So that was how she got there. She asked to see his room, and he obliged. He was quite oblivious to her intentions, because it caught him off guard when she practically threw herself at him. He didn't fight her off, because he was still hurting over Casey and he hadn't been with a girl in what felt like forever to him. The most awkward part of it all was that he couldn't even get it up. He was sure Sally was about to ask him what was up when Casey had barged into the apartment.

What a great life he was living. _Not_. Casey was now ready to take him back, and he would have said the same back to her, when Sally came out. This girl had the worst timing ever.

It was really the look on Casey's face that got him. He'd broken Casey McDonald. How was he ever going to redeem himself after this? Would he have to get in the bleachers and sing her favorite song for her while a marching band came out to accompany him in the song? It really didn't help that Sally just wouldn't leave. She was just always _there_.

She was taking the semester off of school for whatever reason(he'd stopped paying attention after the tenth straight minute of her talking). So she was going to spend a while in Kingston to see how she liked the town because "Maybe I could come to school here, and we wouldn't be so far away!" she had said. Did she think that just because they'd had a hot make out session in his room that he was her boyfriend again?

Casey couldn't be in the same room as the two without getting that lump in her throat. She needed out, and that was that. There wasn't really anywhere she could run, either. So these days, she spent the majority of her time in her bedroom.

About a week after Sally was back in his life; Derek was forced to find himself knocking on Casey's bedroom door.

She heard it, but pretended to be busy working on an essay, which was only half true due to the fact that she'd finished it the week before and was just revising and editing. She looked up and saw that he was in his date night clothes. She instantly looked away, afraid of giving him the satisfaction of a heavy sigh.

"What's up?" she asked softly, her fingers frozen over her keyboard, and her eyes almost shut, just barely open so she can peek out the corner of her eye to be sure he was still there.

"Is everything okay? I'm really worried about you, Casey…" he started, taking a seat on her bed. She wanted to throw a rock at him, honestly.

_Didn't I just pour my heart out to you and now I have to watch as you and your first love parade around our apartment as the happiest couple on earth?!_ She could kill him right now.

"I'm fine, Derek." Was all she had the energy to say. What did he want from her, after all? How was she supposed to act around them? Did he expect her to praise her like everyone else in their life did?

"You've just been so distant lately, is all…"

"Well finals are coming up. You know how I get. I'm spending the majority of my time studying." It wasn't a lie. They both knew how Casey blocked out the whole world when she was cramming and studying her butt off. She couldn't afford to have one slip up. She had a scholarship to maintain, after all.

"Well, Sally and I think you deserve a break!" he said with fake excitement.

She winced hearing that he was using her ideas to get her out of this funk. Derek caught the reaction, and sighed. He didn't want to be doing this, but Sally was whining that Casey was depressed and that he didn't care enough to notice. If she only knew how much he did care.

"What do I have to do?" she sighed.

"Just get dressed, alright?" he stood up awkwardly. "Wear that white dress you almost wore to the formal, yeah?" he had a thoughtful look on his face, because, yeah, he remembered how gorgeous she looked in it when she was trying it on at the store. He walked out quickly, shutting the door behind himself.

Casey looked at him suspiciously. What was he up to?

She sighed and easily found the beautiful white dress that didn't meet the formal standards that she'd set for herself, but was still quite perfect for going out. It was a beautiful strapless cotton dress with a lace pattern all over it. It hugged her body just to her hips and flowed freely just above her knees. Casey put a slight wave to her hair and put on a light amount of make-up, focusing more on the light pink shade she applied to her lips. She finished the outfit with a pair of white flats, and studied herself in the mirror. She didn't know what she was up against tonight. She grabbed her black cardigan and pulled it on.

"Derek, I'm ready." She sighed as she left her room, and walked into the kitchen. She didn't expect to see him and Sally in deep conversation as she walked in. Both of their eyes widened as they saw her walk in.

"Wow, Casey…you look…" Sally was in awe at the beauty before her. Casey had always been beautiful, but in that dress there were no words to describe. "So lovely…" she finally finished.

"Yeah…" Derek whispered. He wore a gray cotton Henley, very similar to the white one he wore the night they'd first made love, and the same denim jeans he wore that night as well. Sally wore a plain black dress that hugged her curves, and wore her hair up in a tight pony tail.

Casey only shrugged and forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us, Casey! You're going to have a blast, I swear it!" Sally was being overdramatic, and it made Casey sick to her stomach when she reached for Derek's waist to hold onto him.

"What are we going to—" Casey started, but was interrupted by the doorbell. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Who could that be?"

Sally only squealed in delight, and clapped her hands. She motioned for Casey to go and get it. Before she walked out of the room, she caught the heavy sigh and look of sadness that Derek tried to hide.

Still confused, Casey walked to the door. Of course they would set her up on a date. For the love of god, she wanted this night to just be over with so she can sulk all night once it was all over. She sighed deeply before she opened the door, and once it was opened, her eyes widened. None other than Sam, her ex-boyfriend/friend/Derek's best friend was standing there at the door.

Casey's sadness was quickly forgotten as she gasped.

"Sam?!" she shrieked.

"Casey!" he smiled warmly at her and threw his arms around her body, and she his neck. He easily lifted her off the ground and gracefully spun her. He set her down and gave her a good looking at. "You look beautiful, of course." The smile didn't leave his eyes.

Casey only blushed. "You look handsome, too." She sighed happily. He wore a black button down shirt that's sleeves he'd rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black denim jeans.

"Well, I heard something about a double date, and that you were my girl for the night, so I had to dress up, because I knew you'd pull something as lovely as this." He took her hand and spun her around. Sam was charming as ever, and seemed like he'd matured some since the last time she'd seen him, which was at graduation.

"So that's what they were up to!" Casey was angry but still smiled that at least this 'date' was with someone she really cared about.

"Guilty!" Sally's voice cut into their conversation. "Sorry it was so subtle, Casey, but we just wanted to get you out for a while."

Casey didn't even want to deal with them right now. She was too happy for another familiar face and a person to distract her from her home life for the brief moment.

"Dude, Sal, its finals, this is normal for Casey!" Sam grinned at his beloved ex-girlfriend. Casey only smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam. His arm found its way around her shoulders.

"I guess as long as I'm with this lug tonight, I'll be fine with it," She squeezed him gently.

"Let's not get too cozy now!" Derek walked into the room, and eyed their arms around each other. Sam detached himself from Casey found his way over to fist bump with Derek.

"Well, if it isn't Scrappy." He grinned.

"My good pal Sneaky." Derek smiled that genuine smile that Casey hadn't seen for a while.

"Not so scrappy anymore, though! How's hockey going, man?" Sam squeezed Derek's arm for emphasis. He laughed a little and swatted away Sam's hand.

"It's okay, I guess. I'm considering going into film, though!" he faced Casey briefly and looked back at his friends surprised face.

"Derek? I didn't know you were changing your major!" Sally exclaimed, coming up to Derek and putting her arm around him. He fidgeted a little, embarrassed by the sudden display of affection from her.

"Uh…yeah…Case kind of helped me with my money situation…" he glanced at her again, and she was looking at her feet, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, that's our Case…" Sam placed his arm around her shoulder again. "Always thinking of others!"

All she did was shrug, and look up at Derek. He had a very unreadable expression on his face, but he didn't look away from her.

"Yeah…very thoughtful…" Derek sighed, looking down at Sally, who had lightly shook him to remind him that she was in the room as well.

"It's good to see you, though, Sal. I didn't even know you and Derek were together again." Sam looked between the two confused.

"Well, that's enough small talk. We better get going if we want to get to the restaurant on time!" Derek chimed in cheerily, clapping his hands together. Anything to get out of _that_ conversational disaster.

If the drive over to the restaurant wasn't bad enough, actually _being_ at the restaurant was a living hell.

Derek didn't account on Casey and Sam to be so…_friendly_…with one another. The whole drive over, they were laughing and poking fun at each other. He was glad to see a smile on Casey's face again, but dammit did he want to be the one to put it on her. What made things worse was Sally trying to hold his hand while he drove. He just rolled his eyes, and took it so she wouldn't start a scene in the car. We didn't need that right now. So he held her stupid hand, and caught the look on Casey's face that she tried to brush off quickly before Sam noticed.

While they were finally seated in the restaurant, Casey and Derek were already annoyed with one another. Derek obviously had no right to be, but Casey deserved to at least be respected enough for Derek to not do the whole PDA thing in front of her. Didn't Derek _not_ do PDA? Sure he made an exception for Casey on campus because nobody knew about their pasts, but did he really need to do this now?

"So, Casey, how's the dating life?" Sam teasingly nudged her. Derek coughed a little, and shook his head lightly at her. _Of_ _course_. She rolled her eyes.

Wait, actually this could be fun…

"Well…" she began, casually picking at her salad. "There was this one guy…for a while." She let a smile creep on her lips.

"Oh, that sounds promising!" he beamed. Obviously him and Sally were oblivious, because even Sally seemed pretty into her story. She smiling towards Casey, with her hand on Derek's arm, because obviously she couldn't stand for him to not know she as there.

"Not really!" she shook her head. "We had really hit it off, too…he was amazing…" she broke the façade for a while to reminisce on the special moments that she and Derek shared with one another.

"Well, what happened?" Sally cut in impatiently

"It's what didn't happen." Casey was back in on her little game. She made a fake sympathetic face. "When it came right down to it, he just wasn't ready for a serious relationship."

"That's too bad! You really deserve someone who can really prove themself!" Sally nodded, and looked at Derek with a smile, throwing her arms around his neck. "Just like me and Der!" her voice was dripping with sweetness.

"Yeah…just like Derek…" she sighed, and shook her head.

"Well what was so bad about the guy, Casey?" Sam was back in the conversation. Casey smiled, and pat his shoulder, getting an evil glint in her eyes that Derek noticed. _Oh_ _boy_.

"Let's just say…he always came up a little _short_." She measured with her pointer finger and thumb just how _short_ she meant. Many things happened. Sam burst out laughing. Derek's drink spewed out of his mouth. Sally screeched because she was in Derek's line of fire.

"Casey!" Derek exclaimed. She giggled, embracing his obvious embarrassment. He quickly tried to pat off Sally with his linen napkin. She only brushed him off with a smile on her face.

"Casey, you sly kitten!" she beamed at her. Casey only shrugged. "I can't believe you just said that! I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Me too, Case!" Sam flung his arm around her shoulder, and brought her into a side hug. She was on top of the world.

"Casey, that was _way_ inappropriate…" Derek muttered looking down at his plate of food, trying his best to hide his blushed face.

"I thought it was awesome!" Sam laughed, saving her.

"Yeah, well some of us are trying to eat here. I _bet_ she wouldn't talk like that if y'all weren't here." Derek looked up at her with a glare. How dare she talk about his size like that. It's not like they knew she was talking about him or anything, but she really shouldn't lie like that!

"Derek, don't you think that _betting_ is bad for you?" Casey interjected, catching him off guard. Was she really doing this now?

"Awe, man! D, you were always the best at bets! I never could beat you, man!" Sam was way too oblivious for his own good, but Casey really couldn't blame him. All Sam knew of was the old Derek that they all used to know.

Derek gave his friend a look that said "Would you just shut up, please!".

"Don't make that face, Derek!" Sally added. "We all knew how you were with bets. You _refused_ to lose!"

Derek ducked his head, afraid of catching Casey's reaction.

"Yeah, Case, you remember how he was with bets, right?" Sam nudged her.

"Yeah…how can I forget?" she sighed. Honestly, she got herself into that one and deserved the result of that conversation. The table got awfully quiet, and they continued at their food.

"Are you guys in a fight or something?" Sam's curiosity go the best of him. He had to ask because he knew them both well enough to know when there was some tension.

"Aren't we always?" Derek saved them. Casey sighed, and silently thanked him with a look. He nodded.

"Well, lighten up, guys! We're her to have a good time!" Sally grinned, clutching Derek's arm again, and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, Derek, lighten up! Live a little!" Casey faux teased him, trying to look away from the display in front of her.

"Says the girl who's been locked up in her room sulking _alone_ for the past week…" he snapped back, because he was already annoyed enough with Sally all over him. He knew he shouldn't have touched that subject, but she was pushing his buttons, and Derek never backed down from a challenge.

To his surprise, Casey didn't fight back at all. Her mouth just popped open in shock, and she shook her head at him, going back to her food. _Low_ _blow,_ _Venturi_. If this was how he was going to fight, then she'd rather keep to herself and not try to provoke him.

Derek knew he was wrong, and he got that bad feeling in his stomach. The subject quickly changed to Sam talking about his life in Texas. He was going to university there in Austin, which Casey was quite impressed with because she knew what it took to get into a school like that. Luckily Sam was actually a really good student, so it wasn't so hard for him to get into a good school. He was studying psychology, which was cool, because even though he was really shy in high school, he knew his way around the human mind and how it worked.

Casey was quite pleased with Sam. He really was getting into his studies at university, and it was nice to see. She was really impressed with how well he was handling being away from home. He had a pretty big family, too, so she could imagine how much he must have missed them. The way he spoke about his studies made it seem as if he was pretty unfazed by the distance.

"It must be hard being so far, though…" Casey spoke her mind.

"It was at first, but man is Austin filled with some _weird_ people! It kind of makes it hard to even come back to Canada, you know?"

Casey giggled. "I guess I get that. Maybe you were made for Texas, eh?"

The rest of the dinner consisted of Casey and Sam catching up. Derek and Sally were in their own conversations, and would randomly join the other's conversation when they heard something interesting. Casey didn't talk to Derek, and he knew she wouldn't so he didn't aim any comments her way.

* * *

"So tell me what's going on with you and Derek." Sam asked later that night.

After dinner, they all went back to the apartment. Sally whisked Derek away to his room as soon as she could. The helpless look on Derek's face was priceless. Now Sam and Casey were sitting on the couch talking with the television on low while they caught up some more. Sam was staying the night before his flight to London the next day so he was already dressed in his night clothes, as was Casey in her oversized sweatshirt and tights.

"What do you mean? Haven't we always been like that?" she shrugged, taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh, c'mon, Case. Just tell me. Y'all have been pretty bad, but not as bad as you were tonight…" he shook his head with a smile.

"Sammy, he pulled me out of my room two weeks before finals. Am I not allowed to be upset?" she cocked an eyebrow up at him with a grin. "You're lucky I'm even out here with you right now."

He scoffed and shoved her shoulder lightly. "Casey, we can go on and on all night about this. I can make it more awkward and ask him myself. We all know how Derek loves to speak his feelings." He rolled his eyes.

"Sam…it's way too complicated to even talk about." She looked down at her cup, because how on earth did her life end up like this? Pining after her stepbrother after he took her virginity over a stupid bet he had with his friend and then still confessing her love to him while his real love was in his room naked?

"Maybe I can help un-complicate it?" he shrugged. "Casey, you're my friend. I care about you, just tell me." He nodded.

So she did. It took a little while to finish explaining it. She was happy when Sam didn't react as if the two were disgusted. All he did was nod his head for her to finish, because this was something that everyone was waiting on. The punch-line was about to go down. The whole bet thing. And when she mentioned it, Sam got this look on his face. She could've guessed it was anger, but she'd only seen Sam angry once and that was when him and Derek were fighting over the whole male code thing.

"What an ass…how are you…?" he couldn't find his words, because he didn't know his best friend was capable of doing something so…fucked up.

Casey just shrugged, relieved because now someone else knew how she was feeling and keeping things bottled up just wasn't her style. She didn't even feel a little big guilty telling Sam about what happened, because of all people he deserved to know. He was the best friend and apparently the rebound guy that Derek wanted for her if he's the one who set this whole thing up.

Sam unexpectedly pulled her into a tight hug on his laps. And he just held her, because he didn't know how she was still standing with her head so high after all this shit that was happening to her.

"I don't even know how you do it, Case." He murmured into her neck, holding her closer. All she could do was hold him back, because she needed the comforting from a friend. She didn't cry, because she was all cried out and she really didn't want to make it awkward for Sam, because he was being as sweet as ever right now, and that was what she loved him for in the first place.

"You still love him don't you?" When did he get so smart?

"Unfortunately." She pulled away to look at his face. He still held that look of bewilderment that his friend was capable of something like this.

"He's an idiot, Case. Anyone who is dumb enough to let you slip out of their grasp isn't worth your time…" he shook his head. Casey grinned, and brought her palm to his cheek.

"What does that make you?" she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"Hey! I tried, but we both knew that relationship was doomed. I couldn't handle you. I really tried though." He shrugged and brought his hands to her hips that were now straddling his own. "God, did I try." He smirked. Casey laughed, and brought her forehead to the crook of his neck, and sighed. She enjoyed the feeling of being held, because she wasn't sure when she'd ever trust someone to do that with her again. Sam had always been extremely nice, and that was probably why it didn't work out. She did need someone who would put up a challenge. She really did miss having a nice guy around, though.

"Sammy?" she had no idea where this was coming from, but it could be harmless.

"Yeah?" he murmured, almost asleep under her warmth. She sat up to look at him again, and he stared back at her lazily. She brought her palm to the side of his neck and took a deep breath.

"We're just friends, right?"

"Right…"

"So if I kissed you right now…you wouldn't run screaming, and never talk to me again, right?" she asked hopefully. She didn't want to sound needy, though, but she just wanted to be kissed right now. Not taken to bed, just a kiss.

"Case, where is this coming from?" he gave her a look. She can barely see his face, but the light on the table next to Derek's recliner lit up enough for the scene.

"Nowhere…haven't you ever just wanted to be kissed?" she asked. It was a weird question, but nobody ever really admitted that they just wanted to be kissed, and that was what she really wanted right now.

"Would you ask just any guy to kiss you?" he grinned, because that got a laugh out of her.

"No! I know you…I would only kiss somebody that I know, Sammy…" she shrugged. "I'm sorry to bring this on you, I know it's way too awkward of a request." She was a little embarrassed with herself, because she was probably just acting like this because she was so sleepy. It was 3 in the morning after all.

To her surprise, though, Sam grabbed the back of her neck, and slowly brought her face to his. The kiss was simple, and it felt nice. He deepened it a little, and she took his lead. He never kissed her like this in high school, but their relationship was a really long time ago, he was bound to get better at this.

"Just friends?" he whispered into her mouth to be sure. She nodded, and pressed her lips to his again.

From a distance, a pair of brown eyes were watching from the darkened hallway. He had just gotten up to go get some juice after a few failed attempts on Sally's side. He had stepped in on the scene just as Sam had pulled her face to his. He didn't want to watch for too long, because the scene was very intimate, and he was too jealous for words. He stomped back to his room, and sat on his bed, next to a flustered Sally.

"Why are _you_ mad?" she asked angrily as she flipped through the channels. She had been trying for the past few hours to get him in the mood, but his body wasn't having it. He blamed it on being tired, but she knew there was something else. He used to be up on her like a rabbit. Now he seemed as if he couldn't stand for her to be in the same room.

"The _lovely_ couple is making out on the sofa." He glared at the television.

"It's good for Casey to be with Sammy right now. Even if it's for a night. She deserves to be treated right by a nice guy." She nodded her head.

"Why is this your business, Sally? You know how I hate for you to get involved like that." Derek rolled his eyes. She sat up, and faced him.

"Derek, your sister needs you! How can you just sit around and let her be depressed while you're here having a great time." And that was what made Derek snap finally. After a whole week of putting up with this girl, it was time for her to leave.

"Okay, first of all, she's my _step_ sister, not my sister." His voice was dangerously low, and that scared Sally. "Second, I didn't know we were having a great time, Sally. All I see is you being extremely needy and a little on the pathetic side trying to get in my pants."

She gasped, and her evil eye got just a little eviler. "Derek!" she gasped.

"And third," he cut in, "I don't like that you set Casey up with my best friend. I honestly don't know how you talked me into that."

And it finally hit her. How he tried to talk her out of a double date with Casey. It wasn't because he didn't want his best friend with Casey, it was because he didn't want Casey to be dating anyone else. The way he looked at her during dinner and in the car through the rearview mirror should've given it away, too. She knew what jealous Derek looked like, and at the time she tried to play it off to him not wanting Sam to be with Casey again. And the last clue that should've snapped her into it was not him being mad that they were making out, but the fact that he just corrected her with the whole _step_ thing.

"You're in love with her." Sally stated. Derek cocked an eyebrow up at her and rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sally?" he shook his head, trying to get out of the conversation.

"You are! Derek, I knew that you didn't care about your morals, but falling for your sister?" Sally gasped. He sat up again, and glared down at her.

"Sal, I'm going to stop you right there." He got up, and gathered her clothes to throw them at her. "First of all, she's my step sister. Not my sister, not my blood. We met when we were 15 and 16. Our parents just happened to fall in love. So don't try to make me seem like a monster, Sally."

She was hastily putting her clothes on, glaring at him. "So you _do_ love her? But it's _Casey_! You used to hate her! The way you would speak so negatively about her…" she was shaking her head, not believing what was happening.

"Oh, shut it, Sal. You've spent the past visit praising her to make her feel better. Don't tell me that that was all a lie." He put his hands on his hips, waiting for her to leave. "I never said I hated her, either."

"This is so wrong." She scrunched up her face. "I can't believe I was willing to take you back."

"Take me back?" he laughed a little. "Girl, we didn't have a messy break up for you to have to _take me back_." He was going to add that he didn't even want her to come back, but he figured that would be putting salt on the wound, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Shut up, Derek!" she screeched.

"You know, I used to like you for being so head strong and independent. Now it's just a little annoying and it kind of seems, if it isn't Sally's way, then there's no other solution." He shrugged. She just scoffed, and gathered the rest of her things.

She walked to his door, and looked back at him. "I'm glad I'm leaving, that way I don't have to sit around and watch the incest fest." Before she could open the door, Derek made sure to laugh as loud as he could. He knew that would really get her.

There was one thing about Sally that Derek knew would always push her buttons. When she's mad, and I mean _mad_, she hated for anyone to smile or laugh to lighten the mood. She felt as if it was meant just to mock her anger. This time it really was meant for just that. She just growled, and barreled out of the apartment. Derek stayed in the hallway to be sure she didn't say anything to Casey or Sam when she passed them. Luckily she didn't.

When Casey poked her head in the hallway to ask Derek what was up, he was already in his room, both glad to be rid of her and contemplating his next move.

* * *

**I didn't really think the chapter was going to be _this_ long. i felt like it wasn't much, until i saw the word count lol.**

**Sorry to anyone who liked Sally, but I didn't really like her character in the show, so that's why i wrote her like this.**

**How'd y'all feel about the Sam thing? I know it was way out of character for Casey to do that, but don't you think she deserved something? i always loved Sammy, so i had to bring him back for a bit. I wrote him going to Austin, because i'm from Texas. Not Austin, but i really wish i was from there. I have a friend going to UT right now, and i get so jealous because he's there lol. ANYWAY, back to Sam, he leaves next chapter, don't worry. We're going back on the Dasey track.**

**Next chapter will be the last one. wehhhh, then we'll be done. but i'll probably start writing another one soon!**

**Get ready for next Chapter, y'all.**

**thanks for your feedback, i love it so:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my god, this is it, guys! The final chapter (queue the music to the final countdown) haha.**

**I hope you like it. Enjoy the cheesiness, and read the author's note at the bottom for a few words about the story and future stories to come.**

* * *

The next day, Derek awoke early to see Sam eating cereal at their island. Casey was still in bed, so he took the opportunity to chew his friend out for the display he'd seen the night before on the couch.

"So, you and Case again, huh?" Derek grumbled as he pulled out his own bowl. Sam chuckled, and shook his head.

"Always assuming thing, eh, D?" he took a bite out of his cereal. "You know what happens when you assume things, right?" he cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"What?"

"You make an ass out of yo_u_ and me."

"Nice." Derek shook his head. "So, seriously? I saw you two. What's up?"

"Why is it so important?" Sam asked, because he wasn't going to tell him anything. He wanted Derek to be the one to tell him.

"It's not." He shrugged. He took a bite of his cereal as well, and kept quiet.

It really drove Sam mad when Derek did things like this. He was going to get him to talk no matter what. Obviously he wasn't taking the bait, either. Guess he was going to do it the hard way.

"She told me everything, you know." Sam tried to say nonchalantly.

"Everything, as in?"

"As in _everything_. About your relationship that you started on a _bet_." And now Sam was glaring at his friend, because yeah, this really pissed him off that he could do such a thing to Casey McDonald. She was by far the kindest person he'd ever known and to know somebody hurt her over a stupid bet really pissed him off. Especially someone that was supposed to care for her.

"Sam…" Derek started.

"No, dude. Seriously, you're lucky that she hasn't left this apartment by now. What were you thinking?" he bit out at him. Derek sighed, because obviously his friend was upset with him, and he still had no idea how he was going to redeem himself.

"I wasn't thinking…and I really didn't want to do it, but—"

"Derek Venturi never steps down from a bet?" Sam finished for him. It wasn't what Derek was going to say, but it was what was going through his mind at the time of the bet.

"I just want to take it back…" he shook his head, and rubbed his palms over his face. It was too early for this talk.

"Did you even love her?"

"Of course I do!" Derek said it without thinking, and sort of surprised himself, because other than Sally and Mark, he hadn't told anyone, not even Casey.

"_Do_?" Sam cocked an eyebrow up at him, because he didn't use the past tense of the word.

"Well…well yeah…" he said uneasily, because feelings weren't his thing. Especially with his best friend.

"Why did you have Sally here, then?"

"I didn't invite her. That wasn't my fault." Derek defended himself. "She went crazy…like…total nuclear." He shook his head.

"It was a matter of time. She was too perfect to be true." Sam grinned. "I never really liked her."

"She was a little less transparent in high school, though. I can see right through her now." He shook his head. "She was a little too desperate for dominance and it really showed more than usual this time around."

"Let's not change the subject." Sam shook his head, pointing his spoon at Derek. "Casey."

Casey heard her name as she opened her bedroom door. She stilled, and closed it, leaving it cracked so she could hear the conversation from the dining room down the hall.

"I obviously still love her, Sam. How am I supposed to come back after everything that's happened?" he pushed his bowl away.

"You'll think of something…Casey is a lot simpler to please than a lot of girls you've dated, D…she's not as high maintenance as she likes to say she is." Sam shrugged, because it was true. Casey held back a giggle. In all reality, she really wasn't as high maintenance as she said she was, because the simplest things made her happy. Her expectations were just expectations, not exactly wishes or anything.

"I know, Sam. I just hate that I've hurt her so much already, you know? I don't want to hurt her anymore…because I wouldn't be able to live with myself…I can barely live with this guilt now."

Casey got a lump in her throat. Both from happiness and sorrow. Happiness, because she was glad to see that he did feel bad for everything he'd done to her. He needed to feel that guilt. Sorrow, because she loved Derek, and would do anything to keep him from feeling like this.

"So do something about it, D…I know you well enough that you'll pull something off." Sam encouraged his friend.

"I kind of have an idea…I don't know if it will work, but…it has to…I love her, man…" he shook his head.

"It's so weird to hear you talking about your feelings like this." Sam shook his head.

"It's weird to hear me talk about my feelings, but not weird that I'm in love with my step sister?"

"Nah, we all saw that one coming."

And that was the end of that conversation. Casey made sure to make noise as she left her room for the shower.

Honestly, she didn't know what to think. She loved him and he loved her. It still didn't fix anything that he'd done, but he sure did seem sorry enough. She should probably run up to him and fling her arms around him and never let go, but she really wanted to see what he had up his sleeve to get her back, so unfortunately, she had to wait.

Derek didn't explain much to her about what happened with Sally, only that it just wasn't working out. She could only smile and nod her head to hide the excitement she felt for the girl to be gone.

Sam left late that afternoon. She gave him the tightest hug that she could, and he gave her a soft smile when they released one another.

"He'll come around, Case…he still loves you." He'd whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Casey only smiled and nodded at him. And he was gone.

* * *

Casey waited and waited impatiently for his big show. Perhaps he was going to take her out to dinner and ask her out? He was really capable of anything. But even a couple weeks later during finals, it never came. Soon enough, they'd both be heading home for the summer, and then they'd have to face the awkwardness of their past relationship around family.

During the two weeks before finals, though, they were getting closer and closer. When he wasn't away doing what he did, whatever that was, they would stay up after dinner and not watch movies while they talked casually. He started teasing her again, and that brought the familiar stars back in her eyes that Derek loved so much. They were slowly getting back into their pattern of flirtation that was there during the relationship. She was now waking up every morning with a smile on her face, because she couldn't wait to see him every morning.

But now on the last day of finals, she sighed because as she woke up, she found that the apartment was empty. Not even one last breakfast alone with him before they went back home.

"Figures." She mumbled, and fixed herself a quick breakfast before she got ready for her day.

During her final exam, she caught a few people glancing at her, and whispering to the people they were sitting near. They wouldn't stop looking either. _Weird_.

"What?" she asked them, touching her face. Maybe she'd accidently marked her face with eyeliner and didn't realize it. They just shook their heads, and kept to themselves.

It got weirder, because when she walked towards the quad after her test to have a last lunch with Molly, Whitney, and Martha, even more people were looking at her and whispering.

"What is going on here?" she asked them. They looked at her with confused faces, because they didn't see anything different from their daily routines.

"What are you talking about?" Whitney asked between bites of her chicken salad.

"Everyone's looking at me weird…do I have something on my face?" she asked them. She reached around in her bag to pull out her small compact mirror, and found no flaws that would draw attention. She even checked her teeth to be sure there were no traces of cereal in them.

"You're just paranoid, Case. Relax. You're done with finals." Molly grinned at her friend. Casey nodded. She usually was over paranoid after tests anyways.

"You excited to go home?" Martha asked her. They were all done for the day, after all and they wanted to chat as much as possible before their two month break away from each other.

"I guess…it sucks having to drive the long way with Derek, though…" she shrugged. She looked around, because she hadn't seen him all day. _Where was he?_

"I thought you said that things were getting a lot better with the two of you…" Molly chimed in. She had finally told all her friends about what happened with the bet and everything, and at first they hated him until she told the rest of the story. In reality, they wanted the two together, because even they saw that Derek truly loved Casey to pieces.

"I thought so, too…but…I guess not. I thought he would've made a move by now…" she shook her head sadly and took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment?" Martha asked.

"Maybe I heard him wrong when he was talking to Sam…" Casey shook her head.

"Perhaps you should make a move, Case?" Whitney asked her.

"I thought he was going to make a move, though…he said he had something up his sleeve…it's just been so long…" Casey shrugged. It was all really depressing how she was waiting around for him. Why should she have to wait, after all? He should get his butt up and do something about all this. She knew she heard him right. He said he still loved her. But was it enough to want to take her back?

And she was broken from her thoughts from the sudden silence all around her. She looked up and everyone was standing still, as if someone had pressed pause in a movie. Even her three friends she was sitting with were all paused mid bite of their lunches. She looked all around her, and the scene was played out the same.

"What's going—"

"_You're just too good to be true…_"

The voice was too familiar, and Casey gasped a little. She stood up after realizing what happening, and looked for him.

"_Can't take my eyes off of you…You'd be like heaven to touch…_" he continued. Casey was on the verge of tears, because she couldn't find him "_I wanna hold you so much._"

That's when she saw him standing at the top of the wide stairs of the quad not too far off looking right at her, wearing a shirt with her face and underneath, it said 'I love this girl'. She was breathing heavily, because _oh my god, he's really doing this!_

"_At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive…_" he put his palms together and looked up at the sky as he sang the last sentence. "_You're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…_" he pointed towards her, making her giggle uncontrollably.

That was when he clapped his hands as a countdown for what was to come. Suddenly, a whole marching band was surrounding him, leaving a small pathway for him to walk while they played _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You _for her. Then everyone around her, including her friends were dancing in sync with one another.

She burst out laughing, because, what else was she supposed to do? She looked around at everyone dancing around her. This looked like half of the school!

"_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby!_" Derek was dancing just like Heath Ledger now, although more theatrical, and much more perfect. She couldn't control the tears as he danced his way over to her, and slung an arm around her shoulder as he led her to the top of the stairs above the band and everyone else dancing all the while singing, "_To warm a lonely night I love you, baby." _He now just held her hand and sang to her. She glanced around her quickly to see everyone still dancing wildly as the song was still building.

"_Trust in me when I say…_" he continued, "_Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay…_"

And now it was just the two of them. Like it always had been this whole time. No stupid bets, no stupid ex-girlfriends, and meaningless kisses with ex-boyfriends. It was Derek and Casey. Just the two of them. She stared into his eyes as he finished the final lines.

"_And let me love you, baby. Let me love you._" He finished strongly on his final note.

And everyone stopped dancing, all in the same pose, waiting for her to respond to him, because he was still holding her hand, staring straight at her. She turned to him, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You…" she shook her head, because had he really done this all for her?

"I love you, Casey." He nodded at her, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "I know I was an ass. I was an uber ass…"

"Captain of the asses…" she laughed. He grinned, and held both of her hands.

"I was…but now…I want you to know, that everything I felt for you was real. It still is." He nodded. "And I don't want to every be with anyone else but you, Casey McDonald. Please take me back so that I could treat you like the princess that you truly are…" he squeezed her hand.

She realized she was being silent for too long when he cleared his throat, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"So…what do you say?" he asked nervously. She thought for a while.

"I say…it's going to take more than a flash mob to get me going…" she checked his face for reaction, and realized that his smile dropped, and his mouth dropped open.

"Ca—" he started, but she put her finger to his lips, and closed the distance between their bodies.

"But it's a great start." she pressed her lips to his, and the crowd cheered, finishing off the melody of the song while the cheering continued. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her body, and lifting her up so her legs could wrap around his body.

"You know…" he said against her lips, pressing them to hers again. "I got the rest of this whole surprise back at the apartment, if you know what I mean." He winked at her, because he can be suggestive now.

"De-rek!" she shrieked, kissing him again, because God, it had been so long, and she missed him so much.

* * *

"So how did you get everyone in on all of this?" she asked him a few hours later, getting comfortable in his comforter. They were planning on leaving that afternoon, but called their parents to say that they needed the extra night of "rest".

"I talked to Molly and Whitney. After they chewed me out for breaking your heart, they heard me out, and we got your dance team to help with the flash mob thing." He leaned on one elbow, and faced her placing a hand on her hip, because he needed to touch her.

"So that's what you've been doing this whole time you weren't home these past two weeks." She smiled, and faced him as well, pressing their bodies together through the sheets. She wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his bare back with her fingers.

"It was pretty hard fitting all the choreography in with the band, but…" he kissed her. "I think it was all worth it."

"You're amazing, Der…" she whispered against his lips. "Just please…" she said uneasily.

"What is it, Case?" he brought his finger to her chin, and had her face him. She bit her lip.

"Don't hurt me again, Der…" she whispered.

"I won't, Case…" he pulled her into a hug, and held her. After holding her for a few seconds, she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I love you, Derek…" she whispered against him.

"I love you, too, Case…but don't let it go to your head or anything." He couldn't control the small smile on his lips. After a while a small grin appeared on her face again. "What?"

"You realize the fun part comes next, don't you?" her grin was infectious and goofy.

"What is that?" he cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"Telling the family, of course!" she beamed. He rolled his eyes, and backed away from her.

"Way to kill the mood, Spacey!" he grumbled, and lay on his back.

She laughed, and sat up, unashamed of her assets being clearly shown to him, because he had just finished caressing every inch of her. She straddled his hips.

"Well let me bring the mood back to life, eh?" she whispered against his lips. And just like that, he forgot what had killed the mood in the first place as he held the beautiful woman on top of him against his body as he rolled them over so he could be on top.

Life is so good.

* * *

**It's over! Just so everyone knows, I don't own LWD, or Ten things i hate about you.**

**I hope you liked that huge reference to the movie during the whole "show". someone from the reviews caught that from the previous chapter. it was kind of foreshadowing to this moment, but it really wasn't obvious haha.i realized a little late into the story that it kind of had a ten things i hate about you vibe to it in it's own way(sorta), so why not end it like this, right?**

** Aww, i hope you guys liked the ending. maybe i'll make a second story to it, idk. if inspiration hits.**

**I'm currently in the midst of a new chapter story. It won't be anything like this. It'll be...different. but good. Dasey, though so don't worry.**

**there's also a one-shot i have up my sleeve, that i might get working on pretty soon:). i do have a lot of time on my hands until the summer, so I'll try and get as many stories out here as I can until then.**

**Thanks again to all of my AMAZING reviewers. I hope y'all stick with me for my other stories as well...I love you all so much:).**


End file.
